<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Акварельная кровь by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187215">Акварельная кровь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020'>fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Un Sang D'Aquarelle - Francoise Sagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Historical References, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинорежиссёр Константин фон Мекк познаёт в оккупированной Франции особенности своей "акварельной" крови.</p><p>(Сценарий по роману Франсуазы Саган "Un sang d'aquarelle", выходившему в русском переводе под названием "Рыбья кровь")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin von Meck/Maud Mérival, Constantin von Meck/Romano, Constantin von Meck/Wanda Blessen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Акварельная кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор: <a href="https://12dean6.diary.ru/">Анжелика-Анна</a><br/>бета и автор скина: <a href="archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig">Kaellig</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="timeplace">1. ИНТ. СЪЁМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ДЕКОРАЦИЯ. ГРАФСКИЕ ПОКОИ. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Актер, Съемочная группа, Декоратор, Электрик</p><p>ТИТР: 1942 год. Париж.</p><p>Тёмный съёмочный павильон. Холодно. Перед камерой освещённый квадрат — декорация графских покоев. В квадрате АКТЁР (в графском костюме) и МОД МЕРИВАЛЬ (23 года, хрупкая хорошенькая блондинка, в платье прошлых веков и с измочаленным букетом белых роз в руках) греются под лучом софита.</p><p>Из темноты к камере возвращается КОНСТАНТИН ФОН МЕКК (лет сорока, высокий, рыжий, с медно-рыжими усами, улыбчивый, немного неуклюжий, в пальто, шарфе и старых ковбойских сапогах), пересекая площадку и задерживаясь в свете прибора.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(громко)</span><br/>
Внимание! Последняя сцена! Снимаем без репетиции!</p><p>ПЕРЕХОД</p><p>Черно-белая фотография Константина фон Мекка. Звук печатной машинки.<br/>
ТИТР:<br/>
Имя: Константин фон Мекк.<br/>
Место рождения: Германия.<br/>
Род занятий: кинорежиссёр.<br/>
С 15 лет жил в США (Калифорния). Был женат на киноактрисе Ванде Блессен. В 1937 году вернулся в Германию под предлогом съемок фильма «Медея», который заказала ему студия УФА. Отказался от съемок «Еврейки». Пользуется покровительством министра культуры и пропаганды доктора Геббельса (вымарано). Подозревается в слабости к евреям, полнейшем политическом невежестве и весьма прохладном отношении к национал-социалистической партии, был замечен в чрезмерном пристрастии к алкоголю, наркотикам, женщинам, подозревается в связи с мужчинами.</p><p>ВОЗВРАТ К СЦЕНЕ</p><p>Константин у камеры, безмятежно улыбается, готовясь снимать. Перед камерой Мод Мериваль и Актёр, рядом наготове АССИСТЕНТ с хлопушкой.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(возглашает)</span><br/>
Ну, поехали! Мод, деточка, напоминаю вам: мы снимаем самый последний кадр этого превосходнейшего любовного фильма, где ваш текст — один из самых «волнительных» среди всех прочих диалогов. Мне нужно, чтобы вы превзошли самое себя. Начали! Hurry up! Мотор!..</p><p>Мод закатывает глаза, пытаясь изобразить неземную муку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АССИСТЕНТ</span><br/>
Сцена 39, кадр 18, дубль первый!</p><p>Ассистент хлопает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(напыщенно)</span><br/>
Нет, я не могу принять эти розы! Даже эти бедные цветы из ваших рук, граф, терзают мне душу. Их аромат мгновенно умирает. Как я могу?!</p><p>ПЕРЕХОД<br/>
Черно-белая фотография Мод Мериваль. Звук печатной машинки.</p><p>ТИТР:<br/>
Имя: Мериваль Мод.<br/>
Место рождения: Германия.<br/>
Род занятий: актриса.<br/>
Начинающая звездочка на ролях инженю. Живёт под присмотром матери и агента. Связь с Константином фон Мекком возможна, но сомнительна. Интереса не представляет.</p><p>ВОЗВРАТ К СЦЕНЕ</p><p>Константин у камеры, молча смотрит на Мод.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(себе под нос)</span><br/>
Ужас кролика перед удавом...<br/>
<span class="note">(громче, выходя из-за камеры)</span><br/>
Послушайте, Мод, пойдемте-ка со мной и давайте разберемся, что за отвращение испытывает к графу ваша юная героиня.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
О, конечно, конечно!</p><p>Константин подходит к Мод и, машинально взяв её под руку, уводит в лесок штативов. Она тут же повисает на нём как крошечная куколка. Спохватившись, он пытается высвободиться, но тщетно. Константин ловит за руку болтающегося рядом ДЕКОРАТОРА и тащит его за собой, словно дуэнью.</p><p class="timeplace">2. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. В ГЛУБИНЕ ПАВИЛЬОНА/У ВХОДА В ПАВИЛЬОН. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Декоратор, Офицеры со свитой, Журналисты</p><p>Константин с Мод и декоратором в глубине павильона.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Что-то не то в этой вашей реплике...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(убеждённо)</span><br/>
Да-да, именно, что-то не то! Я не чувствую ее вот тут! </p><p>Мод останавливается и тыкает пальчиком в ложбинку между грудями. Константин бросает на ее грудь вежливый, но мимолетный взгляд.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Видите ли, меня очень смущает это ваше «как...». Вы слишком уж форсируете первое «к», в результате создается впечатление, будто вы возмущенно зовете нерасторопного официанта в кафе, примерно так: «Кккакямогу, подойдите же сюда!» Или вы произносите с чрезмерным изумлением, словно обнаружили перед собой невиданный экзотический фрукт: «Боже, да ведь это „кккакямогу!“». Словом, ваше «как я могу» слишком вылезает, понимаете?</p><p>Мод не понимает ровным счетом ничего, но всё равно героически кивает в ответ.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Да-да, вот теперь мне ясно! Боже, как все просто, когда вы объясняете.<br/>
<span class="note">(К декоратору)</span><br/>
Не правда ли? </p><p>Декоратор, прячущийся за Константина, кивает, не поднимая глаз. Константин запрокидывает голову, выпускает декоратора и яростно ерошит усы, пытаясь скрыть смех.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Да... </p><p>Константин подходит к дверям студии и круто разворачивается, почти отрывая Мод от пола.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Да-да, я поняла: вам не нравится первое «к» в реплике: «Как я могу?!» Но, простите, куда же прикажете мне его вставить?</p><p>Константин и декоратор останавливаются, но тут же шагают дальше, не глядя друг на друга и не отвечая Мод.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с усилием)</span><br/>
Да не вставляйте его никуда, просто будьте попроще... понежнее, что ли... В конце концов, чем цветы-то виноваты? Они ничуть не хуже любых других. Мод, деточка, ваши злополучные цветы тут совершенно ни при чем, они вам ненавистны лишь потому, что их преподносит граф.</p><p>Мод смотрит на него с обожанием, затем, с возмущением, — на декоратора, старательно отворачивающегося от них. Снова смотрит на Константина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
О, вы знаете, так часто случается! И даже в жизни! Однажды некий господин — большая шишка! — решил не то купить меня, не то прельстить с помощью драгоценностей. Это меня-то!<br/>
<span class="note">(усмехается с удивлением, но не возмущением)</span><br/>
Ну так вот, едва только он выложил на стол это колье — а оно было в шикарном футляре и все такое прочее, — едва я взглянула на его лицо и руки, как у меня сразу же возникло подозрение, что колье фальшивое, — невероятно, правда? Ну просто в тот же самый миг! С первого же взгляда эти камни стали мне ненавистны, как вы сказали.<br/>
<span class="note">(держит эффектную паузу, не выдерживает и заканчивает с торжеством)</span><br/>
И самое интересное, что колье и вправду оказалось фальшивое! Представляете — стекляшки, и ничего больше!</p><p>Декоратор поворачивается к ним спиной и исчезает. Константина буквально чарует свет юпитеров.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(не отрывая глаз от потолка, хрипло)</span><br/>
Теперь, когда мы обо всем договорились, пора наконец отснять этот эпизод.</p><p>Константин машет рукой в сторону площадки. Удивлённая Мод уже собирается идти, но настораживается и прослеживает глазами за взглядом Константина. У двери стоят двое НЕМЕЦКИХ ОФИЦЕРОВ С ОРДИНАРЦАМИ — надменные, чопорные, примолкшие из почтения к чужой работе, но явно уверенные в том, что присутствующие заметили и их появление, и их тактичность. Блики от их фуражек падают на камеру, позади — тени ЖУРНАЛИСТОВ.</p><p class="timeplace">3. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ВОЗЛЕ ДЕКОРАЦИИ/ДЕКОРАЦИЯ ГРАФСКИЕ ПОКОИ. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Актер, Офицеры со свитой, Попеску, Съёмочная группа, Декоратор, Электрик</p><p>Константин уверенно возвращается к камере. Мод спешит за ним.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(трескуче-сухо, по-чиновничьи)</span><br/>
Well, давайте, please, go on!</p><p>Мод улыбается, как ребёнку, снисходительно качая головой, довольно смело готовится заговорить. Декоратор подаёт ей свежий букет.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(по-французски)</span><br/>
Господа, мы заканчиваем. Последняя съемка! Мадемуазель Мериваль, давайте снимать! А потом будем пить шампанское, мы все заслужили это сполна. <i>(не оглядывается на немцев, но явно для них, по-немецки)</i> Мы все заслужили это сполна.</p><p>На площадке слышатся смешки. Константин выпрямляется и улыбается в черноту.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Мотор! Камера! Начали! </p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Нет! Нет! Эти бедные розы из ваших рук, граф, источают опасный аромат. О нет, я не в силах принять их.<br/>
<span class="note">(суёт Актеру букет под нос, проволочка от букета вонзается в палец, взвизгивает)</span><br/>
Как я могу?!</p><p>Константин мгновенно перемещается за огромный рояль с поднятой крышкой — часть реквизита, — утыкается лицом в шарф и начинает рыдать от смеха вместе с электриком. В шести метрах от них трясётся от хохота декоратор, сунув голову в пустые картонки. Офицеры и их свита, одобрительно глядя на Мод, вежливо аплодируют. Мод замирает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Константин! Константин!<br/>
<span class="note">(корчит сконфуженную гримасу, косясь на немцев)</span><br/>
Герр доктор фон Мекк! Константин, ну что теперь? Вы хотите отснять еще один дубль? Мне кажется, я сыграла слишком... слишком живо, не так ли? Потому что я укололась.</p><p>Мод хочет поднять пострадавший палец и изобразить хрупкое раненое дитя, но вновь косится на немцев и передумывает. Константин выбирается из-за рояля весь красный и запыхавшийся, с мокрыми глазами, держась за бок.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(еле-еле)</span><br/>
Ну ладно, ладно... если хотите... давайте... ох, боже мой! Ну конечно, может быть, вы... вы постараетесь быть более careful... Ах, да! Более... более внимательной, более собранной, не так ли, Мод? Ты была великолепна, моя дорогая, вот именно, великолепна! Но мы отснимем еще один дубль — просто для удовольствия, ладно? И специально для этих господ.</p><p>Константин занимает место за камерой.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Мотор!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кидается в бой)</span><br/>
Нет, я не могу принять эти цветы. Эти розы из ваших рук, граф, источают опасный аромат. Нет, я не в силах. Как я могу?! Как я могу?!</p><p>Константин ураганом врывается на площадку и, согнувшись вдвое, стискивает Мод в объятиях.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(чуть не хрюкая от смеха)</span><br/>
Браво, деточка, браво, браво, малышка!</p><p>Мод чрезвычайно растрогана, хоть и напугана, качает его на плече, как маленького. Константин беззастенчиво вытирает слёзы краями её косынки и попадающимися кудряшками.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ну-ну, что случилось, Константин? Что вам не понравилось? Вы хотите отснять еще один дубль?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(уже всхлипывая)</span><br/>
Нет, нет!.. Нет! Нет!.. Последний дубль!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ну что вы, Константин, не расстраивайтесь так, мы еще увидимся. Поверьте, я разделяю ваше волнение. Но надо держать себя в руках, там ведь эти люди, эти военные, Константин!</p><p>Константин с трудом высвобождается из её объятий. Она поднимается на носочки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Вы маленький мальчик, господин фон Мекк, мальчик-с-пальчик, который превратился в великана.</p><p>Константин дёргается, как от удара, забывая смех, и сам прижимает Мод к себе. На них удивлённо глядит ДАРИУС ПОПЕСКУ (неприметный кучерявый горбоносый человек с машинописными листами в руках).</p><p>ПЕРЕХОД</p><p>Черно-белая фотография Дариуса Попеску. Звук печатной машинки.</p><p>ТИТР: </p><p>Имя: Дариус Попеску.<br/>
Место рождения: Ливан.<br/>
Родители: мать — ливанка, отец неизвестен (подчеркнуто).<br/>
Род занятий: продюсер УФА.<br/>
В поле зрения властей попадал неоднократно. С 1936 г. добровольно сотрудничает с гестапо.<br/>
Примечание: Сообщению Попеску трёхнедельной давности о находящихся в группе режиссера фон Мекка декораторе Вайле, по документам Пети, и электрике Швобе, по документам Дюше, дать ход.</p><p class="timeplace">4. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ВОЗЛЕ ДЕКОРАЦИИ. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Съемочная группа, Офицеры со свитой, Журналисты</p><p>Площадка. Шумно. Съёмочная группа собирается на квадрат площадки, освещённый юпитерами. Холодно, все жмутся друг к другу. Ординарцы немецких офицеров втаскивают на площадку ящики с шампанским. Константин одной рукой обхватывает штатив камеры, прислонившись к нему, другой потрясает, словно знаменем, бутылкой шампанского, одновременно пальцем расшатывая пробку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Эй, друзья! Давайте-ка выпьем шипучки, забудем о делах да повеселимся немного!</p><p>Пробка с оглушительным шумом вылетает, пробивая фальшивое окно декорации и ударяясь об огромный фальшивый же донжон. При этом хлопке немцы автоматически хватаются за револьверы. Из бутылки вырывается шипящая пена и окатывает плащ, руки и плечи Константина. Он спокойно поднимает бутылку и опрокидывает ее себе на голову. Белая пена пузырится и лопается у него на волосах, заливая глаза, а он хохочет, бурно и заразительно, словно восемнадцатилетний мальчишка.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(визгливо и дико вращая глазами)</span><br/>
Камраден!</p><p>Полгруппы испуганно вздрагивают.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(нормальным голосом, делая акцент для переводчика немцев на отдельных словах)</span><br/>
Друзья мои, я благодарен вам за вашу работу и терпение. Без вас я никогда не снял бы такое кромешное идиотство, такую вселенскую чушь, как наши «Скрипки судьбы». Спасибо! Браво!</p><p>Константин бурно аплодирует. Офицеры хлопают. Все кричат «ура». Фотографы усердно снимают режиссера и его красотку актрису. Константин оглядывается. Волшебный момент, дружелюбие, мирность, все рядом и не боятся. Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Milord».</p><p class="timeplace">5. НАТ. ЗАГОРОДНЫЙ ДОМ ВАНДЫ. ДВОР. — УТРО 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК КОНСТАНТИНА.<br/>
Ванда</p><p>Просторный двор с бассейном в обрамлении пальм, у дома стоит «Бьюик». Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Pardone moi». Из «Бьюика» выходит ВАНДА БЛЕССЕН (всегда тридцать, черноволосая, голубоглазая, высокая, чувственная). Она идёт к бассейну, оборачивается на камеру со смятением.</p><p>КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.</p><p class="timeplace">6. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ВОЗЛЕ ДЕКОРАЦИИ. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Попеску, Офицеры со свитой, Продюсеры, Съемочная группа</p><p>Музыка сходит на нет. Все говорят со всеми. Константин выбрасывает пустую бутылку шампанского и прикладывается ко второй, слушая сразу всех.</p><p class="dialogue">
<span class="name">ПРОДЮСЕРЫ<span><br/>
<span class="note">(наперебой)</span><br/>
Будет что-то фееричное!.. Все будут покорены этой нежностью, которой так не хватает!.. Будет определённо пользоваться успехом...</span></span>
</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПЕРВЫЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
...Под Тобруком мы сделали невозможное...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(обращаясь ко ВТОРОМУ НЕМЕЦКОМУ ОФИЦЕРУ)</span><br/>
А под Сталинградом?</p><p>Второй немецкий офицер молчит. Он выглядит усталым. Константин легко поднимается и идёт пить к сгрудившимся поодаль членам съёмочной группы. Чокается с каждым, их человек двадцать. Константин пьян.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А где Мод? И Романо?</p><p>Константин отрывается от бутылки, уходит искать от группы в темный лес штативов. На пути устало приваливается к стене. </p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН (ЗК)</span><br/>
Майкл... умница, мягкий, спокойный Майкл, Майкл в своей качалке на террасе, тихонько насвистывающий джазовый мотивчик...</p><p class="timeplace">7. НАТ. ЗЕЛЕНОЕ ПОЛЕ. — УТРО 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК КОНСТАНТИНА<br/>
Майкл</p><p>Солнечно. Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Pardone moi».</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН (ЗК)</span><br/>
Наша общая идиллия, которая с самого зарождения была окрашена в нежные, пастельные тона, такие же, как те качалки на террасе в сумерках, как море под дождем...</p><p>Камера «бежит» по полю и на кульминации песни «падает» в ров. На дне рва чёрный автомобиль, переднее стекло его разбито, залито кровью, наполовину свесившись из него, лежит тело МАЙКЛА (интеллигентный молодой человек с безукоризненным пробором).</p><p>КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.</p><p class="timeplace">8. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ГРИМЕРНАЯ МОД. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Входит Константин. Мод горько рыдает на кровати, лицо её опухло. Константин обеспокоен, садится перед ней, так, чтобы лица были на одном уровне.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Что случилось? Мод, да что же стряслось?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кладёт голову на плечо Константину без всяких поползновений)</span><br/>
Дюше... Дюше и Пети... они их увели, эти негодяи...</p><p>Константин молча удивленно смотрит на неё.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Но почему?.. Почему?!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(яростно кричит)</span><br/>
Потому что они евреи! А вы будто не знали?</p><p>Константин иронично улыбается, но тут же стирает усмешку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да нет, конечно, знал, Мод, тем более что это именно я раздобыл им фальшивые документы. Но как это их вообще посмели тронуть без моего ведома?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Они только-только успели выпить шампанского! Теперь они пропали! У меня был один приятель, тоже еврей, немцы увезли его... Никто из них не возвращается назад... никогда! За два года ни один не вернулся. Вот увидите...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(вставая)</span><br/>
Да, верно. Сейчас пойду и все узнаю.</p><p class="timeplace">9. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ВОЗЛЕ ДЕКОРАЦИИ. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Попеску, Съемочная группа, Продюсеры, Офицеры со свитой</p><p>На площадку выходит Константин. На площадке мрачно, журналисты уже ушли. Один за другим все затихают под взглядом Константина, остановившегося в свете юпитера. Повисает глухая тишина. К нему навстречу выбегает Попеску. Константин грубо хватает его за галстук.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Где они? Почему их увезли без моего ведома?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Но... о ком вы?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(яростно орёт ему в лицо)</span><br/>
Я говорю о Дюше и Пети! Куда их дели? Почему меня не предупредили?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
<span class="note">(пытается вырваться)</span><br/>
Но, господин фон Мекк, вам же еще неизвестно, что вас обманули! У этих двоих были фальшивые документы, на самом деле они...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(чуть не рвёт ему ворот)</span><br/>
Они евреи, и мне это известно. Я сам снабдил их липовыми документами, лишь бы они могли спокойно работать со мной, ясно вам?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
<span class="note">(подпрыгивает от испуга)</span><br/>
Это вы достали им фальшивые бумаги? Боже вас упаси, господин фон Мекк, говорить такое вслух! Вас же арестуют. Вы же...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(со всей силы шваркает Попеску об стену)</span><br/>
Идиот!</p><p>Попеску поднимается на четвереньки и так и стоит в ужасе.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Идиот!</p><p>Константин бросает Попеску и направляется к немного озадаченным немецким офицерам, самый рослый из которых доходит едва ему до плеча. Остальная часть группы перебирается на другой конец площадки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
У меня забрали двух человек! У меня забрали двоих, моего лучшего декоратора и моего лучшего электрика, только потому, что они якобы евреи! Я требую, чтобы мне их вернули! Иначе я не сниму больше ни единого фильма — ни для УФА, ни для кого другого, ясно вам?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФРАНЦУЗСКИЙ ПРОДЮСЕР</span><br/>
<span class="note">(из темноты)</span><br/>
Но послушайте... послушайте, господин фон Мекк! У нас же была договоренность — и вы о ней наверняка знали — не брать на работу представителей семитской расы...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Мне плевать на ваши договоренности. В первый раз слышу, что французы способны на подобные гадости!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПРОДЮСЕР УФА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(пыхая сигарой)</span><br/>
Ну хорошо, предположим, это условия немецкой стороны.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Господин Плеффер, вы, кажется, ученый, не так ли? Стало быть, вам довелось слышать о теории эволюции Дарвина, согласно которой человек происходит от обезьяны, — эта теория, насколько мне известно, давно признана во всем мире. Но, я надеюсь, вам никогда до сих пор не приходилось слышать о «еврейских обезьянах»? Так вот, не будете ли вы настолько любезны употребить власть и вызволить из-под ареста этих двух потомков обезьян — моего электрика и моего декоратора? Вызволить и привезти их сюда, вот на эту площадку, пока я не послал вашу УФА ко всем чертям! И поторопитесь, старина!..</p><p>Константин театральным жестом отсылает продюсеров и офицеров к телефону. Только один офицер с усталым лицом не двигается с места.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А вы? Вы не пользуетесь влиянием в гестапо или СС?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВТОРОЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
Нет. Нет, я до сих пор служил в вермахте. Господин фон Мекк, вы, по-моему, слишком нервничаете... или слишком многого не знаете...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(вздыхая)</span><br/>
Можете вы мне наконец объяснить, почему немецкий народ ополчился против евреев? Что же это творится кругом?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВТОРОЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
<span class="note">(назидательно)</span><br/>
А творится то, господин фон Мекк, что, когда мы захотели избежать Версальского договора 1919 года, уничтожавшего Германию, нам понадобилась поддержка денежных тузов и прессы. Так вот, и деньги, и пресса, насколько вы знаете, находились в руках евреев.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
В том числе и немецких евреев, как я полагаю, и некоторые из них погибли под Верденом, не так ли?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВТОРОЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
Вполне возможно, но то были немецкие евреи, чьи собратья работали в Лондоне, Милане или Нью-Йорке. И вам известно, что их банкирские семьи рассеяны по всему свету, а это препятствовало укреплению истинного патриотизма, абсолютного и полного, в каком нуждалась Германия. И пресса попала в те же руки, уж поверьте, господин фон Мекк. Вы, надеюсь, согласитесь, что мы не могли оставить бразды правления страной людям, которые являются — возможно, по вине истории, из-за давнишних кровавых погромов — по сути своей не патриотами, а космополитами.</p><p>Константин смотрит на него, не отрываясь, достаёт сигареты и зажигалку, тщетно пытается закурить, но руки трясутся от раздражения.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну и что? Разве это причина для того, чтобы арестовывать заодно и лавочников, парикмахеров, красильщиков?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВТОРОЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
<span class="note">(бесстрастно излагая материал)</span><br/>
Мы не могли издавать законы, касающиеся исключительно богатых евреев. Это противоречило бы нашему принципу всеобщего равенства.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Но скажите... скажите наконец, что же это сталось с вашими — с «нашими» — принципами, если они приводят к таким зверствам?</p><p>Воцаряется молчание. Офицер слегка постукивает одним каблуком о другой, отвернувшись. На шее у него багровеет свежий шрам.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВТОРОЙ НЕМЕЦКИЙ ОФИЦЕР</span><br/>
Видите ли, господин фон Мекк, мы лишились одного поколения между побежденными в Первой мировой войне и их детьми тридцать девятого года, между озлоблением и яростью; мы лишились мира — поколения, которое хотело бы мира. Германия прямо перешла от воспоминания о войне к жажде следующей войны. Тогда царили нищета и озлобление, а сразу же вслед за ними возникло новое, дрессированное поколение, созданное, чтобы воевать, — и это дало нам самую прекрасную армию в мире, самую мощную и непобедимую.<br/>
<span class="note">(бормочет про себя)</span><br/>
По крайней мере, мы так считаем.</p><p>Константин в полном недоумении. Офицер уходит. Немецкий продюсер возвращается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">НЕМЕЦКИЙ ПРОДЮСЕР</span><br/>
<span class="note">(обрадовано и спокойно)</span><br/>
Герр фон Мекк, уверяю вас, завтра же все будет улажено. Я переговорю с нужными людьми, и к концу недели столь необходимые вам ассистенты будут возвращены.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кричит)</span><br/>
Завтра же!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">НЕМЕЦКИЙ ПРОДЮСЕР</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с готовностью)</span><br/>
Само собой! Клянусь, я клянусь, завтра же вам их доставят прямиком в отель.</p><p>Константин разворачивается и направляется в гримёрку Мод.</p><p class="timeplace">10. ИНТ. СЪЕМОЧНЫЙ ПАВИЛЬОН. ГРИМЁРНАЯ МОД. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Константин вбегает в гримёрку Мод, хватает её за руку и тащит за собой.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(командует)</span><br/>
Пошли! Быстренько наведите красоту и бежим в «изячный» салон мадам Браганс умолять одного всемогущего генерала о помиловании наших друзей. Я беру вас с собой, Мод, деточка!</p><p>Мод в восторге.</p><p class="timeplace">11. ИНТ. МАШИНА КОНСТАНТИНА. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Константин ведёт автомобиль. Фары он не зажигает. Мод рядом, печаль её улетучилась, ей жутко любопытно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Знаете, Константин, вся наша группа ломает голову над такой загадкой: когда вы жили в Голливуде, вы ведь пользовались сумасшедшим успехом! Так почему же вы бросили студию, ваших кинозвезд, вообще все и вернулись снимать в Германию? Ведь вы же стопроцентный американец, разве нет?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с благородной печалью, которой и сам верит)</span><br/>
О, это долгая история, деточка. Я приехал в Германию в 1937 году, полный отвращения ко всему, и в первую очередь к самому себе. Американская пресса писала обо мне всякие гадости; жена, как я вам уже говорил, отвергла меня; отвернулись и друзья. В кармане не было ни гроша — словом, я плюхнулся с небес в грязь, и все потому, что вздумал сделать мало-мальски серьезный фильм. Америка — это страна денег, Мод! И людей, которые забывают об этом, жестоко наказывают...</p><p>Глаза Мод наполняются слезами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Бедненький мой Константин, расскажите мне... расскажите хоть что-нибудь. Может, вам от этого станет легче.</p><p>Константин пожимает плечами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Почему бы и нет? Все произошло, когда я приехал из Мексики. Так вот, когда я вернулся в Лос-Анджелес...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Так куда мы едем? </p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
К Бетти Браганс.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(спешно убирает платочек)</span><br/>
В салон? Мне нужно заехать домой, переодеться! А вы с ней близко знакомы? Говорят, у неё там потрясающе!<br/>
<span class="note">(испугавшись)</span><br/>
Потрясающе, конечно, только для снобов...</p><p>Константин неопределённо трясёт головой.</p><p class="timeplace">12. НАТ. У ДОМА МОД. — ВЕЧЕР 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Машина останавливается у дома Мод. Мод выбегает и несётся к дому. Возвращается в вечернем платье, ярко накрашенная. Машина отъезжает.</p><p class="timeplace">13. НАТ. ОТЕЛЬ «ЛЮТЕЦИЯ». — НОЧЬ 1.</p><p>ЗАЯВОЧНЫЙ ПЛАН</p><p class="timeplace">14. ИНТ. ОТЕЛЬ «ЛЮТЕЦИЯ». НОМЕР КОНСТАНТИНА. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Входят Константин и Мод. Константин, едва прикрыв дверь, взглянув на неё, радостную, молча толкает её на кровать.

ЗТМ</p><p class="timeplace">15. ИНТ. ОТЕЛЬ «ЛЮТЕЦИЯ». НОМЕР КОНСТАНТИНА. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>ИЗ ЗТМ</p><p>Мод с удовольствием оглядывает непомявшееся платье.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Прости...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ах, я так долго ждала этого мига!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я вас не слишком разочаровал? </p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Меня... разочаровали?! Да неужто я выгляжу разочарованной?!<br/>
<span class="note">(чуть помолчав)</span><br/>
Ну а в салон-то мы поедем?</p><p>Мод смеётся томным смехом, на который нет ответа.</p><p class="timeplace">16. НАТ. ОСТРОВ СИТЕ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. — НОЧЬ 1.</p><p>ЗАЯВОЧНЫЙ ПЛАН</p><p>Остров Сите. Особняк выглядит темным кубом в окружении чуть более светлой воды. Подъезд виден издалека — пара высоченных канделябров, в которых горит по гигантской свече.</p><p class="timeplace">17. НАТ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. ПАРАДНАЯ ЛЕСТНИЦА. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Гости</p><p>Другие, еще более роскошные канделябры обрамляют длинную лестницу, пламя свечей отбрасывает на широкие, плоские ступени причудливые черные арабески теней от великолепных кованых перил. Константин с Мод у лестницы.</p><p class="timeplace">18. ИНТ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. ХОЛЛ/ГОСТИНАЯ ЗАЛА. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Бубу </p><p>Константин и Мод в холле.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Константин, вы не знаете, где тут можно поправить прическу?</p><p>Константин указывает ей на коридоре, подходит ко входу в гостиную и следит за тем, как её наполняют гости: все в штатском, но по виду и манере держать себя — немецкие офицеры. Слышна немецкая речь. К нему из гостиной кидается БУБУ БРАГАНС (шестьдесят лет, полная, обтянутая в черное атласное платье по прошлой моде, крайне активная).</p><p>ПЕРЕХОД</p><p>Черно-белая фотография Бубу Браганс. Звук печатной машинки.</p><p>ТИТР:<br/>
Имя: Бетти Браганс.<br/>
Место рождения: Франция.<br/>
Род занятий: -.<br/>
Первый муж был один из совладельцев сталелитейного концерна «Дюваль». Умер молодым, завещав ей все свои капиталы. Второй муж — Луи Браганс, писатель, тоже умер.<br/>
Содержит салон, пользуется влиянием.</p><p>ВОЗВРАТ К СЦЕНЕ</p><p>Бубу Браганс цепко обхватывает Константина за талию.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Константин! Да это же Константин! Константин, скажи мне сразу: ты уже развелся, ты наконец свободен?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(ласково)</span><br/>
А ты, ты скажи мне сразу: генерал Бремен здесь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Я первая спросила! Сперва ответь ты!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся)</span><br/>
Ладно, отвечаю: я свободен, но пришел не один.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Тогда и я тебе отвечу: генерал Бремен здесь, но он тоже пришел не один, его осаждают со всех сторон.</p><p>Оба смеются.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
У нас с тобой, как видно, разные устремления. Да и странно, если бы было иначе. Ну ты и проказник! </p><p>Бубу пытается дружески хлопнуть Константина по спине, но, не достав своей коротенькой ручкой даже до лопаток, тычет в солнечное сплетение. Мимо проходят двое лощёных офицеров в смокингах. Один что-то восторженно сообщает о Гитлере. Бубу хватает его под руку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Чш-ш-ш, у меня о политике не говорят.</p><p>Бубу дотягивается до уха офицера и что-то шепчет ему, последовательно оглаживая своё тело, медленно стирая с его лица улыбку, которая сменяется брезгливой маской.</p><p>К Константину и Бубу побегает счастливая и возбуждённая Мод.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Бубу, я привел к тебе свою актрису Мод Мериваль. Ей, конечно, далеко до Эйнштейна, но в своем роде она прелесть. Не обижай ее!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ты подумай, там ванная вся из мрамора и хрусталя!</p><p>Сообразив, что перед ней хозяйка салона, застывает на месте, испуганно приоткрыв хорошенький вишневый ротик. Бубу бросает на Константина притворно свирепый взгляд, пожимает плечами и дружелюбно сжимает пухлыми ладонями обе руки Мод.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Ну конечно! Ну конечно! Мы только и слышим, что о ней! Мы уже так давно ждем, когда же этот противный Константин перестанет прятать ее от нас!.. Ах, какой чудный сюрприз он сделал нам, какой приятный сюрприз!<br/>
<span class="note">(вводит обоих в гостиную и обращается к гостям)</span><br/>
Мы сейчас выпьем за ее здоровье! Дорогие друзья! Вот вам наш сюрприз: Мод Мериваль!</p><p>Мод радостно встречают, она в восторге и смущении, Бубу поглядывает на Константина. Он явно ждёт иного. Бубу кивает ему в какой-то угол. Константин направляется туда.</p><p class="timeplace">19. ИНТ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. Гостиная зала. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Бремен, Гости</p><p>Широкий диван в углу. На диване в окружении подобострастных юных арийцев сидит генерал БРЕМЕН (меланхоличного вида старец с лицом, испещренным мелкими морщинками, живым взглядом и беспокойными руками), по-птичьи вертит головой, хихикает, потирает ладошки. К дивану подходит Константин. Бремен жестом приглашает его сесть. Арийцы оскорблено один за другим удаляются.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Итак, господин фон Мекк, вот и вы наконец пожаловали к нам... Но вы нигде не бываете! Наша милая Бубу жалуется на это, и я ее вполне понимаю.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я никуда не хожу, когда работаю: съемки фильма, знаете ли, штука утомительная...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(перебивает, не слушая)</span><br/>
Ах, какой вы счастливый человек! Жить среди нарисованных декораций, в иллюзорном мире, не видеть реальной жизни и ее ужасов...<br/>
<span class="note">(с театральной убеждённостью)</span>,br/&gt; Война — это же кошмар!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с силой)</span><br/>
Да, разумеется, впрочем, именно по этому поводу я и хотел поговорить с вами, генерал. Мне...</p><p>Бремен по-прежнему его не слушает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Видите ли, господин фон Мекк, война ужасна для человека не только оттого, что накладывает на него ответственность, но еще и потому, что заставляет его бояться, если он одарен воображением. Война особенно ужасна для человека ночью, до и после сражения. Одиночество — единственная спутница солдата, вот так-то! Да, именно одиночество.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Одиночество, увы, существует на всех уровнях, генерал. Режиссер также страдает от него. Мне так тяжело вдали от повседневной жизни, от друзей, от моего окружения и...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Да, верно! Вы ведь тоже женаты! Ужасно, не правда ли? Оставить где-то вдали семейный очаг!.. Моя жена, мои дети, мои дети, моя жена — я непрестанно думаю о них. Только не в часы работы, разумеется.</p><p>Константин смотрит на Бремена как на дебила, пытается найти глазами Бубу, но та снуёт в толпе гостей.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(равнодушно)</span><br/>
Лично я разведён.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шокированно)</span><br/>
Разведены? Какая ужасная ошибка! Развод — это же святотатство! Как можно покинуть свою жену?! Как можно развестись с женщиной, с которой поклялся не расставаться до самой смерти?!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Увы.<br/>
<span class="note">(громогласно восклицает)</span><br/>
Увы! Трижды увы!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(глядя озабоченно)</span><br/>
Наша милая Бубу сказала, что вы хотели о чем-то переговорить со мной? Могу ли я узнать, о чем речь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Речь идет о двух моих друзьях, о моих декораторе и электрике, которых гестапо арестовало сегодня днем под тем предлогом, что они евреи. Я хотел просить, чтобы их освободили.</p><p>Бремен некоторое время молчит, прежде чем заговорить снова.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
А они и в самом деле?..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Что — «в самом деле»? Вы хотите знать, евреи ли они?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Да.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(удивлённо)</span><br/>
Ну конечно! Конечно — в самом деле. Я ведь сказал: евреи. Не мазохисты же они!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Хорошо, хорошо! То есть, что я говорю — «хорошо»... я бы предпочел, чтобы они евреями не были, — для положительного решения вашего дела.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Но в таком случае их бы и не арестовали. Я вас не совсем понимаю, генерал.</p><p>Бремен тихо смеётся, грозя пальцем.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Гестапо иногда случается совершать ошибки «сознательно», дорогой друг, так сказать — «с умыслом». Я сам видел одного молодого человека, называющего себя ни больше ни меньше — Шнейдером. Его посадили в Дранси как еврея... Так вот, евреем он не был! Шнейдер, подумать только! А? Как вам кажется: «Шнейдер» звучит по-еврейски?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Шнейдер... Шнейдер... Не знаю. Мне лично трудно отличить еврейское от нееврейского. Что вообще означает расизм?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(посмеивается)</span><br/>
Ну так вот, мой бедный друг, расизм означает, что вы увидите своих друзей не ранее, чем через несколько месяцев или уж, во всяком случае, через несколько недель: лишь после того, как Германия — наша великая Германия — окончательно выиграет войну.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
И вы думаете, что я их вскоре увижу опять? Каковы, собственно, планы Третьего рейха относительно евреев? И, прежде всего, где они? Их увозят куда-то целыми эшелонами, и никто никогда не возвращается — это начинает пугать людей.</p><p>Бремен торжественно выпрямляется на диване и тычет пальцем как пистолетом.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(голос его одновременно поднимается до визга и слабеет)</span><br/>
Как это?! Как это «никто никогда не возвращается»?! Вас это пугает, господин фон Мекк? Могу сообщить вам, что мы увозим не только евреев-мужчин! Мы увозим также еврейских женщин и детей! Мы увозим даже еврейских грудных младенцев! И что же, по-вашему, мы с ними делаем? Неужто вы, господин фон Мекк, считаете немцев, наших соотечественников, способными на негуманные поступки? Неужто считаете германскую армию бандой садистов? И вы полагаете, что мы допустили бы это — мы, офицеры Третьего рейха? Мы, герои Эссена, Йены или Эллендорфа?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Нет, нет, конечно! Я уверен, что нет. Но ведь дело в том, что немецкая армия состоит не только из вермахта, в нее входит еще и СС. И я лично очень опасаюсь этих молодых людей.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(падая с высоты величия)</span><br/>
Я с 1942 года командую частями СС во Франции. Так же, как и гестаповцами. Вся политическая полиция работает под моим началом.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кладёт руку ему на плечо)</span><br/>
Генерал, вам нехорошо? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(пытается держать марку, но безуспешно, почти шепчет)</span><br/>
Нет, господин фон Мекк, вы ничем не можете помочь. Как и я не могу помочь вашим друзьям. А впрочем...<br/>
<span class="note">(вяло помахивает рукой, отпуская Константина и направляя его в буфет)</span><br/>
Обратитесь к моему адъютанту.</p><p class="timeplace">20. ИНТ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. ГОСТИНАЯ ЗАЛА. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Адъютант Бремена</p><p>Константин отправляется в буфет, прикладывается к бутылке с водкой. К нему подходит АДЪЮТАНТ БРЕМЕНА (вялый молодой человек с невыразительным лицом), который ест пирожное. Тот что-то неразборчиво говорит ему, адъютант записывает в блокнот.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АДЪЮТАНТ БРЕМЕНА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(равнодушно)</span><br/>
Генерал Бремен имеет для этого все необходимые полномочия, да и я сам почту за счастье освободить обоих друзей Константина и привезти их к нему в отель «Лютеция».</p><p class="timeplace">21. ИНТ. ОСОБНЯК БРАГАНС. гостиная зала. — НОЧЬ 1.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Гости</p><p>Константин самозабвенно напивается у буфета, не слушая Мод, пытающуюся его увести. Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Padam».</p><p class="timeplace">22. ИНТ. ОТЕЛЬ «ЛЮТЕЦИЯ». НОМЕР Константина. — УТРО 2.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Константин спит. Пронзительно звонит телефон на ночном столике. Константин просыпается, протягивает руку к ночному столику и опрокидывает множество предметов, пока не берет трубку и подносит ее к уху с крайней осторожностью.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(стонет)</span><br/>
Алло!</p><p>Константин болезненно морщится.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
Боже мой, это вы, Константин? Как я счастлива слышать вас! Ах, я так переволновалась! Да вы меня слушаете?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Кто говорит?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
Но... это я, Мод! Мод! Это Мод!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Мод? Какая еще Мод?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
<span class="note">(возмущенно и громко)</span><br/>
Да Мод же! Господи, Константин, сколько у вас знакомых Мод?!</p><p>Константин поспешно отодвигает трубку от уха.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(насмешливо)</span><br/>
Ну и что же, что Мод? Вы думаете, вы одна-единственная Мод на всей земле? В некоторых странах — в Кении, например, — Мод водятся дюжинами! Да во всех колониях — в восточных, я имею в виду, — все женщины только и носят это имя — Мод. Это звучит так по-английски, так пикантно и свежо — Мод! Это даже слегка...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
Прекратите сейчас же! Вы что, издеваетесь надо мной? Ну прошу вас, Константин, будьте посерьезнее! Куда вы пропали вчера вечером? Я целый час искала вас в этом заколдованном замке вместе с хозяйкой дома мадам де Браганс! Знаете, как она на вас рассердилась? Знаете ли...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(рычит)</span><br/>
Да ничего я не знаю, моя милая! А что мы пили вчера? Водку, что ли?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
О да! О да! Вы пили только водку. И вдобавок Бубу Браганс сообщила мне, что это была настоящая, натуральная водка, иначе вы бы давно Богу душу отдали. Вы просто с ума сошли, господин фон Мекк!</p><p>Контантин морщится, но внезапно вспоминает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(ласковее)</span><br/>
Мод, деточка, я прошу прощения за вчерашний вечер... то есть за вечер у Бубу... а что мне оставалось, кроме как напиться? Эти ходатайства за Швоба и Вайля перед немцами... ну, то есть... перед этим офицерьем — они меня совсем выбили из колеи.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
О, главное, вы добились своего, Константин! Вы просто молодец! Подумайте только, ведь генерал обещал помочь! И через неделю благодаря вам мы опять увидим у нас в студии Пети и Дюше. Вы их спасли от этих ужасных трудовых лагерей! Нет, вы были просто ФАН-ТАС-ТИЧ-НЫ!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(сухо, почти официально)</span><br/>
Н-да... По крайней мере, надеюсь, что так оно и будет. Да-да, к концу недели; мне клятвенно обещали: именно к концу недели.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
О чем вы думаете, Константин? Какая печаль вас гнетет? Что происходит? Какие мысли скрываются под вашей рыжей львиной гривой?</p><p>Константин удивлен и польщен, окончательно стряхивает с себя сон.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Под моей львиной гривой, как вы изволили выразиться, меня поминутно словно током шибает — это мне мстит вчерашняя водка. Ну а что там творится под вашей белокурой гривкой, милая Мод? Чего это вы начитались нынче утром, коль скоро изъясняетесь столь романтично? Неужто «Книгу джунглей»?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД (ЗК)</span><br/>
Ну вот еще! Я ее прочла давным-давно, в детстве! Но, вообще-то, я просто хотела послать вам скромный утренний поцелуй. Вот он!<br/>
<span class="note">(чмокает в трубку)</span><br/>
А теперь до свиданья! Вы позвоните мне попозже, дорогой?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(зажмурившись и сжав кулаки)</span><br/>
Да-да.</p><p>Константин поспешно бросает трубку, словно она жжёт ему пальцы, невесело ухмыляется. Поднимается, протирая на ходу глаза, идёт к ванной.</p><p class="timeplace">23. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ БЕРЛИНА. — ДЕНЬ 2.<br/>
Константин</p><p>ТИТР: Берлин.</p><p>Солнечный апрельский день. На улице слишком много солдат, слишком много знамен, слишком много приветствий, свастик, монументов и воинственного пыла. Загорелый Константин едет за рулем великолепного черного «Дизенберга» с откидным верхом по улицам города и невольно улыбается, оглядываясь, словно турист. Толпа вокруг состоит будто из одних офицеров и их жён, матерей и детей. На перекрестке какая-то женщина улыбается Константину, он весело свистит.</p><p>Константин въезжает в ворота Министерства пропаганды, предъявляя пропуск.</p><p class="timeplace">24. НАТ. ДВОР МИНИСТЕРСТВА ПРОПАГАНДЫ. — ДЕНЬ.<br/>
Константин, фон Брик</p><p>Часовые приветствуют Константина, выбрасывая руки вверх и щелкая каблуками. Рядом мгновенно возникает ФОН БРИК.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН БРИК</span><br/>
<span class="note">(отдаёт приветствие)</span><br/>
Хайль Гитлер!</p><p>Константин отвечает намеренно жеманным помахиванием кисти. Фон Брик бесстрастно открывает дверцу машины и испуганно вздрагивает, когда Константин выходит в тройке классического стиля и безупречного покроя из рыжего вельвета.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Этот цвет называется «сиена». Костюм мне сшили в Беверли-Хиллз, у «Квикерз Тейлорс». Did you have to wait long?<br/>
<span class="note">(хлопает себя по лбу и огорченно извиняется на чистейшем немецком)</span><br/>
Ах, извините, бога ради! Мне давно пора расстаться с привычкой говорить по-английски! Как поживаете, господин фон Брик? Лейтенант фон Брик... так, кажется?</p><p>Фон Брик смотрит на него молча с минуту.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН БРИК</span><br/>
<span class="note">(совершенно спокойно)</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, господин министр Геббельс ждет вас в своем кабинете. Будьте добры следовать за мной.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
С удовольствием, дорогой мой, с удовольствием!</p><p>Константин подпрыгивает на месте, чтобы размять ноги, и под испуганными взглядами солдат и часовых шагает за своим провожатым. Они входят в здание министерства.</p><p class="timeplace">25. ИНТ. МИНИСТЕРСТВО ПРОПАГАНДЫ. КОРИДОР. — ДЕНЬ 2.<br/>
Константин, фон Брик, Часовые</p><p>Константин идет вслед за фон Бриком по бесконечным мраморным коридорам, где с интервалом в двадцать метров расставлены часовые, увешанные оружием. Часовые выпячивают грудь и щелкают каблуками перед проходящими.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(по-немецки)</span><br/>
Да что за чертова мания у ваших парней лупить каблуками об пол! Может, их стоит обучить бить чечетку или проделывать еще какие-нибудь трюки? <i>(намеренно громко)</i> А то что с ними будет после войны?</p><p>Фон Брин молчит.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(ещё громче)</span><br/>
Когда война окончится, вы разошлете этих парней по домам, и на что они сгодятся с такой дурацкой, бесполезной привычкой? У них и сапоги-то сотрутся в прах от поминутного щелканья каблуками. А ведь мир когда-нибудь да наступит, верно?</p><p>Фон Брик ускоряет шаг.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Скажите, пожалуйста, лейтенант, мы, по-моему, прошли уже не меньше трех километров. Скоро ли мы прибудем?</p><p>Фон Брик протягивает руку, показывая в конец коридора.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН БРИК</span><br/>
Скоро, господин фон Мекк. Кабинет его превосходительства господина министра сразу за поворотом.</p><p>Фон Брик и Константин почти добегают до двери в конце коридора и останавливаются у дверей в приёмную Геббельса. Двое часовых у дверей заученно отдают честь фон Брику и деревянно расступаются. На пороге фон Брик исчезает. Константин входит.</p><p class="timeplace">26. ИНТ. Министерство пропаганды. ПРИЕМНАЯ ГЕББЕЛЬСА. — ДЕНЬ 2.<br/>
Константин, Геббельс</p><p>Константин оглядывается. Необъятная пустынная комната с письменным столом, двумя креслами и огромнейшим портретом Гитлера, висящим за спиной ГЕББЕЛЬСА (карликовая скрюченная фигурка, водянистые серые глаза). Геббельс выбирается из-за стола навстречу Константину.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, вы не представляете, как я счастлив принимать вас у себя в Берлине. К сожалению, я находился в Берхтесгадене, когда вы прибыли сюда в прошлый раз...</p><p>Им неловко из-за разницы в росте, они спешат к столу, садятся в кресла и только потом решаются посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Плотно сжав губы и вздернув брови, Геббельс изучает Константина, намеренно молча.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(по-немецки)</span><br/>
Этот «Дуизенберг» великолепный, прекрасный подарок. Просто не знаю, как вас благодарить.</p><p>Геббельс в приятном удивлении потупляет взгляд.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
О, какие пустяки, господин фон Мекк. «Третий рейх» в неоплатном долгу перед вами — вспомним хотя бы о точке зрения международной прессы. Ваш отъезд из Голливуда и возвращение сюда были расценены как протест против агрессивной политики врагов рейха и как поддержка нашего народа, а вы и не представляете себе, насколько это важно.</p><p>Геббельс вглядывается в Константина, на лице которого ни малейшей радости не наблюдается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
В противоположность тому, что пишут некоторые газеты, нет таких денег, которыми можно было бы вознаградить вас за это, к тому же ни один банкир не способен создать «Медею». Вы удостоились большого и вполне заслуженного успеха. Этот фильм произвел на меня впечатление черно-красного, господин фон Мекк, хотя снимался как черно-белый. Это великолепный фильм.</p><p>Константин признательно улыбается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Благодарю вас, теперь я хотел бы снять фильм «Эдип» в черно-золотой гамме, если мне это удастся.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Полагаю, УФА строит относительно вас иные планы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(выпрямляясь в кресле)</span><br/>
Я и слышать не желаю об этих планах. УФА хочет заставить меня снимать «Еврейку», а это антисемитский фильм.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Ну и что?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбаясь)</span><br/>
А то, что это противно моим чувствам. И поверьте мне, здесь любые деньги окажутся бессильны: не найдется в мире такого богача, который заставил бы меня изменить моим убеждениям.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
<span class="note">(помолчав, мягко)</span><br/>
Вам не следовало бы излагать свои мысли... таким образом. Еще передо мной, пожалуй... Но только не публично. И, уж конечно, не перед полицией.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(иронически)</span><br/>
Меня не испугаешь даже самым ужаснейшим орудием пытки. Я не стану снимать «Еврейку», уж лучше вернуться в Америку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
<span class="note">(умиротворяющее поднимая руку)</span><br/>
Было бы жаль, если бы вы вернулись в Америку до выхода там вашей «Медеи». Лучше вам явиться туда в разгар успеха, «со щитом», так сказать. Вы согласны?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да, конечно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Да и для Третьего рейха это было бы весьма огорчительно. Весьма! Ваш отъезд показал бы всему миру, что Третий рейх — государство, где трудно или невозможно жить артисту, и, не стану скрывать от вас, господин фон Мекк, это нанесло бы огромный урон нашей репутации.</p><p>Константин пораженно смотрит на Геббельса.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(уклончиво)</span><br/>
Ну ладно, посмотрим. «Медея» выйдет в Штатах месяца через два... Может, я пока проедусь, погляжу на родные места. В конце концов, я заслужил небольшой отпуск...</p><p>Геббельс медленно закуривает, пристально глядя на Константина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Вам нужен вовсе не отпуск, господин фон Мекк. Представьте себе, я знаю, зачем вы сюда приехали.<br/>
<span class="note">(дружески)</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, неужто вы не понимаете, что я наводил справки о вас с тех пор, как все газеты мира стали писать о вас на первой полосе? Неужто не понимаете, что и я спрашивал себя: зачем вы вернулись в Германию именно сейчас, когда вы достигли там, в США, вершин карьеры, когда весь мир недоумевает, почему вы все бросили и приехали сюда? Узнать это было моим долгом, господин фон Мекк, и, полагаю, мне удалось его выполнить.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(глядя Геббельсу в лицо, усмехаясь)</span><br/>
Ах, вот как! Вам известны причины моего приезда? А уверены ли вы в том, что они ведомы мне самому?</p><p>Геббельс заливается тихим, отрывистым, как кашель, смехом, прикрыв рот ладонью.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Если вам неведомы ваши собственные побуждения, господин фон Мекк, быть может, вы окажете мне честь, позволив изложить их? Вы покинули Соединенные Штаты не из-за обиды или уязвленного самолюбия, как намекали некоторые газеты. Ваши мотивы имеют куда более глубокие корни, не так ли? Давайте же разберемся! Вы покинули Германию в 1912 году, когда ваша матушка, русская по национальности, развелась с вашим отцом — немцем. Вам тогда было лет одиннадцать-двенадцать, верно?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(заинтересовавшись)</span><br/>
Именно так.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
А когда Германия в 1914 году объявила войну Франции, вы находились в Голливуде. Ваша мать вновь вышла замуж — за продюсера. Война уже шла полным ходом, но мать удержала вас в Америке; впрочем, тогда вы были еще действительно слишком молоды, чтобы воевать.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Всё точно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Война продолжалась, а для вас это время стало началом карьеры, не так ли? Вы уже заслужили репутацию хорошего ассистента среди режиссеров того времени. Вы вышли на прямую дорогу к успеху — и это в пятнадцать-то лет! Да, такое бывает только в Америке!</p><p>Константин молча кивает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Вы не знали, что Германия обескровлена, что у нее не осталось больше солдат, что курсанты офицерских училищ от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет поголовно мобилизованы и посланы на фронт...</p><p>Константин фон Мекк опускает голову, очень внимательно разглядывая свои руки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да, этого я не знал.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
В результате, когда в 1921 году вы вернулись в Германию, господин фон Мекк, и вам пришла в голову мысль наведаться в свою старую школу в Эссене, вы обнаружили, что за время вашего отсутствия все ваши товарищи погибли на фронте. Конечно, кое-кто был старше годами, но большинство — ваши ровесники, и ни один из них не захотел влачить жалкую жизнь побежденного. Вы поняли, господин фон Мекк, что из всего класса в живых остались вы один, если не считать некоего молодого человека — офицера с ампутированной ногой. Ибо вы ведь учились в знаменитой кадетской школе, не так ли, господин фон Мекк?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да, правда.</p><p>Константин шарит по карманам в поисках сигареты, долго-долго вынимает и раскуривает ее, не поднимая глаз. Геббельс наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым удовольствием и, когда Константину удаётся наконец закурить, продолжает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
<span class="note">(ледяным тоном)</span><br/>
И этот офицер без ноги, ваш бывший соученик, назвал вас трусом в эссенском кафе, при всем честном народе; он даже вызвал вас на дуэль. Вот тогда-то вы и почувствовали себя виноватым. В этот день вам стало ясно, что вы в долгу перед Германией, в настоящем долгу, ибо подобное оскорбление в тогдашнем вашем возрасте — сознательно или неосознанно, это уж другое дело, — не забывается. Я не ошибаюсь?</p><p>Константин курит, выпуская густые клубы дыма, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(слишком трагично)</span><br/>
Как вы узнали об этой истории?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
От одного из ваших преподавателей — он был свидетелем той сцены. И потом, я всегда знаю все, господин фон Мекк, знаю из принципа, понимаете? Это мой долг!</p><p>Константин вскидывает глаза. Геббельс больше не улыбается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Все, что вы рассказали, чистая правда, господин министр. Я храню в памяти это происшествие, и оно толкает меня на странные поступки...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
<span class="note">(перебивает пронзительным голосом)</span><br/>
Поздравляю вас с одним из таких поступков! Ибо они делают честь и вам, и всей Германии в целом!</p><p>Константин облегченно вздыхает, глядя на Геббельса с сочувствием и презрением, почти насмешливо. Задумавшись, во внезапном душевном порыве он даже улыбается сияющее. Геббельс удивленно дергается, мигает и нервно утыкается в толстенное досье, лежащее перед ним на столе.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
<span class="note">(двигает папку к Константину)</span><br/>
Вот источник моей осведомленности. Здесь все ваше прошлое — предки, друзья, фильмы, словом, полная биография. Теперь это досье ваше, господин фон Мекк, я в нем больше не нуждаюсь.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(беспечно)</span><br/>
Я тоже!</p><p>Даже не заглянув в папку, Константин швыряет ее под стол, в корзину для бумаг.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГЕББЕЛЬС</span><br/>
Знаете, ваш «Стальной дождь»...</p><p class="timeplace">27. ИНТ. Министерство пропаганды. ПРИЕМНАЯ ГЕББЕЛЬСА. — ВЕЧЕР 2.<br/>
Константин, Геббельс</p><p>Константин и Геббельс идут к дверям вполне дружественно. На пороге Геббельс протягивает Константину руку, но тот не пожимает ее и даже отворачивается, глядя назад. Геббельс теряется, потому что Константин смотрит на портрет Гитлера, висящий на другом конце комнаты. Константин медленно простирает вверх, к портрету, правую руку и, постаравшись как можно громче щелкнуть каблуками кожаных мокасин, изображает перед разочарованно уставившимся на него Геббельсом безупречное нацистское приветствие. Вдруг, переведя глаза на свою вытянутую руку, изо всех сил растопыривает пальцы, поворачивается к министру с идиотски-радостной миной.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(доверительным шепотом)</span><br/>
А дождик-то все не идет, ваше превосходительство!</p><p>Застывший словно соляной столб Геббельс впивается в него глазами и внезапно заливается нервным, визгливым истерическим хохотом. </p><p>Константин выходит.</p><p class="timeplace">28. ИНТ. Министерство пропаганды. КОРИДОР. — ВЕЧЕР 2.<br/>
Константин, Часовые</p><p>Константин идёт по коридорам. Его преследует смех Геббельса. Встречающиеся Константину часовые глядят озадаченно, с удивлением, а еще чаще с явным ужасом, вызванным этим смехом.</p><p class="timeplace">29. ИНТ. Квартира Константина. — Вечер 2.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Константин приезжает в свою берлинскую квартиру. Заходит в ванную комнату, останавливается перед зеркалом, оглядывает себя сверху донизу, потом снизу доверху критическим, хотя и благосклонным взором. Наталкивается взглядом на упавший стакан.</p><p class="timeplace">30. ИНТ. КИНОСТУДИЯ. КОРИДОР. — НОЧЬ 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Константин, Романо, охранники</p><p>На полу студии валяется объектив «Кодак». Константин входит в студию. Его встречают трое охранников, ведут в угол, где лежит связанный РОМАНО (цыган лет 20, почти тощий, со спутанной гривой, загорело-бледный). Константин останавливается перед Романо.</p><p class="timeplace">31. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. ГОСТИНАЯ. — НОЧЬ 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>ТИТР: день 1.<br/>
Романо сидит за столом. Ест. Константин смотрит на него.</p><p class="timeplace">32. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — НОЧЬ 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Романо</p><p>ТИТР: день 5.<br/>
Романо устраивается на полу.</p><p class="timeplace">33. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. СПАЛЬНЯ. — НОЧЬ 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>ТИТР: день 7.<br/>
Константин лежит в постели. Входит Романо, спокойно откидывает одеяло, чтобы лечь к нему в постель. Константин ловит его руку на одеяле, изумлённо смотрит на свою поверх, поднимает взгляд. Видит такие же изумлённые глаза Романо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Когда обзаведешься документами и деньгами, когда у тебя будет выбор, тогда поглядим...</p><p class="timeplace">34. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — НОЧЬ 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>ТИТР: день 10.<br/>
Константин из рук в руки передаёт Романо документы.</p><p class="timeplace">35. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — УТРО 0. — ФЛЭШБЕК Константина.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>Константин устанавливает старое потрёпанное удостоверение с маленькой фотографией коротко стриженного немца на столик. Осматривает. Сажает перед столом Романо, осматривает его. Потом снова фотографию. Берёт ножницы и начинает стричь Романо. Когда на голове остаётся ёжик, идёт в ванную и возвращается с полными руками пузырьков с перекисью. Неумело пытается красить зубной щёткой, но заканчивает руками. Гордо оглядывает Романо, поливает больше пальцы перекисью и прижимает к бровям Романо.</p><p>КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА Константина.</p><p class="timeplace">36. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — УТРО 3.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>Константин лежит на кровати, подложив руки под голову. Входит Романо, уставший, с чёрными кругами под глазами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Хорошенький же у тебя видик, нечего сказать! Ну и вид!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Да, вид черт знает какой!</p><p>Константин встаёт и выходит в ванную.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с шутливой меланхолией)</span><br/>
Мне нужно переодеться. Послушай, Романо, как это ты ухитрился забыть, что у нас вчера был последний день съемок? Оставил меня одного хандрить по вечерам! Неужели тебя не терзают угрызения совести?!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(извиняющимся тоном)</span><br/>
Да знаю, но я впутался в одну длинную историю... в дело, которое никак не могли решить... ну, в общем, мне пришлось потерпеть, оно того стоило. Помнишь фальшивого Дюфи, что ты купил у своего обидчивого приятеля-бродяги, — такая маленькая голубая картинка... помнишь? Ну так вот, я ее перепродал.</p><p>Константин выходит из ванной в свитере и черных брюках.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(пораженно)</span><br/>
Не может быть! Не может быть! Эту кошмарную копию?! Да кому она нужна? Ты шутишь, Романо? Сколько же ты за нее выручил?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(победно)</span><br/>
Двадцать тысяч!</p><p>Константин падает на кровать, раскинув руки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Двадцать тысяч?! Кто это тебе заплатил за такое дерьмо двадцать тысяч? Неужто на свете еще водятся подобные идиоты? Она что — слепая, твоя клиентка?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Это клиент. И он прекрасно видел, что покупает подделку, да я, впрочем, и не особенно скрывал...<br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся)</span><br/>
Но этот тип еще целых два дня ни мычал ни телился, хотя его первая цена была всего десять тысяч. Пришлось мне попотеть, чтобы он накинул еще столько же, и все-таки я из него выжал эти денежки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
«Целых два дня» — это недурно, но даже десять тысяч за эту мазню... Признайся, Романо, ты приврал?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(твёрдо)</span><br/>
Почему это приврал? Я никогда не лгу!</p><p>Романо вскакивает на ноги, вытаскивает из кармана висевшего на вешалке пальто длинный конверт и с пренебрежительным смехом бросает его на кровать. Из конверта выпадают две пачки кредиток, стянутых резинками, и маленькая фотография, которая падает изображением книзу. Константин не шевелится. Романо замирает, удивленно глядя на снимок.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(утомленно-пресыщенным голосом)</span><br/>
Можно?</p><p>Романо кивает. Константин поднимает фотографию, поворачивает ее к себе. На фото солидный пожилой человек с мягкой улыбкой в спортивной рубашке.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Боже ты мой! Боже ты мой! Нет, я глазам своим не верю. Да ведь это же Бремен! Сам Бремен! Ну, мой дорогой, ты просто гений. Представь себе, что... Кстати, который час?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Полдень.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну так вот, представь себе, что всего полтора дня назад этот почтеннейший господин рассказывал мне о своей жене и детках, детках и жене, хныча об одиночестве мужчины на войне. Бог ты мой, ну и лицемер! Да, с него стоило содрать двадцать тысяч.</p><p>Константин швыряет деньги в воздух, хохоча. Романо мрачно глядит на него, не трогаясь с места.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Что это с тобой? Тебя что-то огорчает?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(цедя сквозь зубы)</span><br/>
Мне не нравится, мне не нравится, что ты представляешь... можешь себе представить кого-то вместе со мной... я хочу сказать: человека, которого ты знаешь с виду...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Это еще почему?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(принимается бродить по комнате)</span><br/>
Потому что мне не хотелось бы, чтобы я мог вот так же вообразить тебя с кем-то. Я предлагаю им ощущения, а не чувства. А если к этому все же примешиваются — не по моей вине — чувства, я отчаливаю.</p><p>Константин опускает глаза.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А я ничего и не воображал. Впрочем, этот тип недурен... Его стыдиться нечего.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Я не то имел в виду.</p><p>Романо подбирает и суёт в карман фотографию Бремена. Константин замечает это и выдыхает. Романо смахивает с покрывала кредитки. Они веером разлетаются по всей комнате.</p><p class="timeplace">37. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — ДЕНЬ 3.</p><p>Романо спит прямо на ковре. Константин стоит у балконной двери, маясь похмельем и бессонницей и глядя на пустынные улицы. Романо просыпается, какое-то время смотрит на Константина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Ты так и не спал?</p><p>Константин оборачивается. Романо по-детски глядит в небо над крышами и на голубей. Сейчас Романо выглядел ребенком — внешне взрослым, конечно, и все-таки ребенком. Стучат. Портье приносит завтра. Константин осматривает завтрак, фаталистично вздыхает, берёт лежащую на подносе «Пари-суар». Константин величественным жестом разворачивает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Хочешь послушать последние новости?<br/>
<span class="note">(торжественно)</span><br/>
«Все идет прекрасно. Вермахт, как всегда, непобедим. Мы скоро возьмем Сталинград, а пока что с твердой решимостью откатываемся назад по всей России... Мы с триумфом изгнаны из Северной Африки и успешно отступаем в Сицилии...» Что еще?.. Ну-ка поглядим... «Маршалу Петену исполняется восемьдесят шесть лет... До сих пор не найден убийца капитана Кольбера, на которого было совершено покушение на улице Соссэ... Десять заложников, арестованных наугад из числа гражданских лиц, будут расстреляны завтра утром».<br/>
<span class="note">(поднимает голову)</span><br/>
Представляешь себе? Расстрелять десяток ни в чем не повинных граждан! Нет, ей-богу, странный способ поддерживать у населения эту самую пресловутую любовь к оккупантам...</p><p>Романо кидается в ванную. Оттуда доносятся звуки рвоты вперемежку с судорожными всхлипами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(удивлённо)</span><br/>
Да что с тобой?</p><p>Романо выходит, останавливается на пороге ванной, прислонясь к косяку и вызывающе глядя на Константина, вытирает рот полотенцем. Константин смотрит и понимает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Он, наверное, в отчаянии — тот тип, что прикончил Кольбера? Представляешь, знать, что из-за тебя погибнут десять невинных...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Это еще как посмотреть. От такой сволочи, пока она живет на этом свете, куда больше зла, чем от убийства десятка невинных. Только, конечно, не их невинных близких.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ты думаешь, у Кольбера таких близких не было?</p><p>Романо усмехается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Нет. У него были только жертвы. И вообще, Константин, я слабо разбираюсь в твоем странном гуманизме, зато твердо знаю другое: таких людей нужно убивать. Ведь это Кольбер допрашивал участников Сопротивления на улице Соссэ — мужчин, а иногда и женщин. Обычно после допросов людей даже приканчивать не требуется, это уже излишне. Но вот совсем недавно он допрашивал одну женщину из Сопротивления, а потом ее забыли ликвидировать, и перед смертью она успела рассказать подругам по камере, как именно обошелся с ней Кольбер; это стало известно на воле. И тогда было решено убрать Кольбера — в отместку за тех, кто прошел через его руки, и в защиту тех, кому еще предстояло пройти.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А ты-то, дружок, откуда все это знаешь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Знаю, потому что, кроме «Пари-суар», есть еще и другие газеты, представь себе! И есть другие салоны, кроме салона твоей драгоценной Браганс, и другие борцы, кроме доблестных офицеров вермахта. Вот почему я кое-что знаю, представь себе!</p><p>Романо улыбается, но в его улыбке мешаются гнев и отвращение. Константин отворачивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с усилием)</span><br/>
Все равно... Я считаю, что расстреливать этих женщин и мужчин из-за кого-то другого несправедливо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Несправедливо! Да неужели?!<br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся горьким, безнадежным, старческим смехом)</span><br/>
Несправедливо! Несправедливо... Значит, ты считаешь своих соотечественников «несправедливыми»... Бедный ты мой друг, да ведь Германия и немцы давным-давно позабыли разницу между несправедливостью и справедливостью. Эти слова уже много лет как вышли из моды. Ну а что касается убийцы этого Кольбера, «ответственного» за смерть заложников, то я тебе сейчас расскажу, что его ждет, если он вздумает честно-благородно сдаться немцам. Несколько эсэсовцев, отобранных из числа самых «злых» — согласно твоей теории, — возьмутся пытать его, и когда они вырвут ему ногти, половые органы и глаза, то поинтересуются именами и адресами его приятелей, чтобы поступить с ними точно таким же манером. И вполне возможно — заметь, я повторяю: вполне возможно, поскольку никогда нельзя сказать заранее, до чего доведет боль, — он заговорит; так вот, я думаю, что этот «негодяй» именно потому и не спешит сдаваться. А может быть, еще и потому, что он хочет убивать других кольберов. Ибо, видишь ли, Константин, их нужно убивать — этих кольберов, — даже вслепую, даже такой дорогой ценой. Иначе большие кольберы наплодят маленьких, которых станет еще больше, чем нынешних. И весь мир будет заполнен маленькими кольберчиками — легионами послушных садистов и убийц.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(взрывается)</span><br/>
Легионами послушных — кому? Гитлеру? Ты думаешь, что можно вот так просто взять да оболванить целый народ? Послушай, Романо! Я, представь себе, вырос в Германии. Провел там все свое детство. И прекрасно знаю немецкий народ. Знаю немецких крестьян: это тяжелодумы с грубыми руками, простоватые на вид, но они любят свою семью и свою страну, и они выхаживают своих животных, когда те заболевают. И знаю немецких женщин — кротких и белокурых. И знаю скромных немецких служащих с пенсне на носу, робко семенящих по улицам, — воплощение честности. Кроме всех этих, есть еще и богатые люди, пусть и с причудами, но вполне хорошие и милые. Я не верю тебе, Романо. Так же, как не верил в сказки об уланах, которые в Первую мировую войну якобы отрубали руки у французских младенцев. Глупости все это!</p><p>Романо опять невесело смеётся.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Да, такое вообразить трудно, верно, Константин? И все-таки речь идет обо всех немцах — обо всех, а не только об эсэсовцах! Запомни это: там, на твоей родине, они теперь все поголовно сделались свирепыми, мерзкими, ненасытными гиенами. И остановить их можно, только убивая, понятно? Эсэсовцы не одиноки, Константин! В этом-то и заключается самое страшное. В твоей родной стране нынче есть те, кто убивает, и те, кто позволяет себя убивать, вот и все. Ты не можешь мне поверить, да? Поверить, что твоя кроткая Германия превратилась в гадючье гнездо? Ты отказываешься мне верить, потому что эта правда помешает тебе наслаждаться жизнью, разве не так?</p><p>Романо пинает ногой стоявший на полу поднос с завтраком, расплескав содержимое чайника на ковер отеля. Константин спокоен, глядит в сторону Романо, туда, но его широко открытые глаза, казалось, ничего не видят. Романо направляется к выходу, на пороге оборачивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Бедный ты мой дружище... бедный дружище... Ты иногда упрекал меня, что я не все тебе рассказываю, ну вот, теперь можешь быть доволен...</p><p>Романо выходит. Константин безвольно соскальзывает в сладкий, глубокий, бескрайний сон.</p><p class="timeplace">38. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА Константина. Спальня. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Константин просыпается. Взгляд его падает на газету, он хочет её отбросить с отвращением, но имена заложников — Дюше и Пети — останавливают его. Константин поднимается. Константин с тоской по покою ложится на ковёр, оглядывая с сожалением пластинки Эдит Пиаф, английские сигареты и недопитый мятный коктейль.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ГОЛОС (ЗК)</span><br/>
И все-таки нужно было встряхнуться — ведь он уважал Вайля, любил Швоба и не мог без дрожи представить себе их обоих завтра на заре с белыми от ужаса глазами, с небритыми застывшими лицами перед двенадцатью черными зрачками смерти. Не мог без муки думать о двух людях, доверившихся ему — ему, который попытался взять их под свою защиту...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(нервно смеясь)</span><br/>
Да нет, я мог бы! Я мог бы...</p><p>Константин поднимается, достаёт из шкафа классический костюм-тройку серого цвета с черными галунами, облачается и выходит.</p><p class="timeplace">39. ИНТ. ГЕСТАПО. КОРИДОРЫ. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин, Дежурный офицер, часовые</p><p>Дежурный офицер ведет Константина по нескончаемому и могильно-холодному, с часовыми в стальных касках через каждые десять метров, коридору, подводит к приёмной.</p><p class="timeplace">40. ИНТ. ГЕСТАПО. ПРИЕМНАЯ. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин, Адъютант Бремена</p><p>Константин смотрит за окно, на озябшие каштаны оккупированного Парижа, не смея шевельнуться, чувствуя себя раздраженным и неуверенным. Входит адъютант Бремена. Константин оглядывает его и выходит за ним в кабинет.</p><p class="timeplace">41. ИНТ. ГЕСТАПО. КАБИНЕТ БРЕМЕНА. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин, Адъютант Бремена, Бремен</p><p>Письменный стол на другом конце кабинета вызывает усмешку у Константина. Адъютант идёт перед Константином, виляя задом, как девица. Бремен учтиво поднимается навстречу Константину. Адъютант оборачивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АДЪЮТАНТ БРЕМЕНА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(зардевшись)</span><br/>
Я хотел вам сказать, господин фон Мекк, что просто обожаю ваши фильмы.</p><p>Константин слегка кланяется.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Тысячу раз вам благодарен...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(явно раздражённый)</span><br/>
Будьте добры оставить нас, капитан.</p><p>Адъютант багровеет и выбрасывает вперед руку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АДЪЮТАНТ</span><br/>
<span class="note">(оглушительно щёлкая каблуками)</span><br/>
Хайль Гитлер!</p><p>Константин вздрагивает, садится по знаку Бремена в кресло у стола, нервно стискивая руки и принюхиваясь.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(делая долгие паузы между словами)</span><br/>
Прошу прощения за беспокойство, генерал, мне следовало бы предупредить вас о своем визите заранее, но я случайно прочел сегодня в газете, что мои друзья, за которых я ходатайствовал вчера, должны быть расстреляны завтра утром. И меня это крайне удивило, учитывая наш вчерашний разговор и данное вами обещание.</p><p>Бремен молчит, церемонно положив руки на подлокотники кресла и пристально смотря на Константина, сощурясь от желания понять и брезгливо опустив уголки рта.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН (ЗК)</span><br/>
Старый педик! Старый сволочной педик! И как только Романо мог спать с этой мразью! Вот кошмар-то!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с недоброй улыбкой)</span><br/>
Вы, без сомнения, имеете в виду ваших друзей... евреев?</p><p>Константин хмурится.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Именно так. Швоб и Вайль входят в число завтрашних жертв под фамилиями Пети и Дюше.</p><p>Константин дружески улыбается генералу, но тот, выставив вперед руки, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывает свои ногти.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Знаете ли вы, господин фон Мекк, что подложные документы ваших друзей могут им стоить очень дорого? Ведь это конкретная попытка обмануть власти... избежать конкретной кары, если встать на их точку зрения. Разве нет?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(наклоняется к собеседнику)</span><br/>
Ну, в таком случае единственный виновный — я! Это я раздобыл им фальшивые бумаги. Послушайте, генерал, послушайте, давайте рассуждать как деловые люди. Эти двое — прекрасные ассистенты, в высшей степени достойные личности, умные, способные люди. Они были незаменимы при съемках, а сейчас необходимы мне для монтажа фильма.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, господин фон Мекк, постараемся забыть то, что вы сказали. Постараемся забыть, что это вы снабдили их подложными документами. Впрочем, постараемся забыть и все остальное.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я вас не понимаю.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Да, господин фон Мекк, вам придется забыть о ваших... ваших евреях, боюсь, что так. Впрочем, по документам они ведь арийцы. И по вашей просьбе мы перевели их как арийцев в тюрьму для арийцев. В этом и заключался смысл ваших хлопот, не так ли?</p><p>Константин кивает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Конечно, генерал. Только я не хлопотал о том, чтобы их расстреляли и...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Позвольте мне продолжить, господин фон Мекк. По вашей просьбе мой адъютант прямо среди ночи весьма любезно распорядился о переводе ваших друзей в другую тюрьму, но так случилось, что нынче утром там были взяты заложники из числа гражданских лиц, среди коих случайно оказались ваши друзья. Неприятный случай, в этом я готов с вами согласиться.</p><p>Константин выпрямляется.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с угрозой)</span><br/>
Я не понимаю, генерал. Вы сообщаете мне, что этих двух человек убьют за то, что они евреи, или за то, что они не евреи? Или потому, что они скрывали свое еврейское происхождение? Тут какая-то путаница, знаете ли!</p><p>Бремен вздрагивает и привскакивает с места, но садится обратно, как-то боязливо, на краешек сиденья.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(испуганно лепечет, ища глазами звонок)</span><br/>
Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, господин фон Мекк.<br/>
<span class="note">(нетерпеливо)</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, я ничем не могу вам помочь.</p><p>Звонит телефон, генерал поднимает трубку. Константин откидывается назад, беспомощно уронив руки, галстук у него распущен и съехал вниз.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН (ЗК)</span><br/>
Меня так удар хватит. Ванда мне часто это предсказывала. И подохну, как идиот, прямо тут, на паркете, у ног этого подонка. Ну и мерзость же эта жизнь! И немцы мерзавцы! Все они мерзавцы, Романо прав — будь то офицерье с их светскими курбетами или солдаты, гавкающие не хуже псов... мерзавцы, все до единого! А я-то, что я здесь делаю?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Ах, так? Поберегите его, слышите? Это очень нужный человек, не бейте его слишком сильно. Поаккуратней там!.. Полагаюсь на вас.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН (ЗК)</span><br/>
Ну ведь должна же в нем остаться хоть капля сострадания...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Вам не в чем упрекнуть себя. Даже если бы ваших друзей не расстреляли, они были бы отправлены в Освенцим.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Но согласитесь, согласитесь, генерал, что между расстрелом и трудовым лагерем есть небольшая разница.</p><p>Бремен иронично усмехается и пожимает плечами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Послушайте, генерал, прошу вас, окажите мне любезность, позвольте позвонить от вас Геббельсу, я передам вам трубку, и он скажет...</p><p>Вновь трезвонит телефон. Бремен, закативший было глаза к потолку, снимает трубку и вдруг белеет.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БРЕМЕН</span><br/>
Господи боже! Я иду! Сделайте пока все необходимое, отвяжите его, уложите, вызовите врача. Сейчас буду.</p><p>Бремен с невероятной скоростью бежит к двери в глубине кабинета. Константин встаёт, провожает его изумленным взглядом.</p><p>Константин, постояв немного, подходит к столу, оглядывает его в поисках необходимой бумажки, но ничего похожего там нет. На столе лежат распоряжения о поездах, грузовиках, вагонах, рейсах. Со спины доносится лёгкое покашливание. Константина откидывает назад, словно вора, пойманного с поличным.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АДЪЮТАНТ Бремена</span><br/>
<span class="note">(то и дело озираясь на дверь)</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, господин фон Мекк, я хотел бы прежде всего выразить вам свое восхищение и зависть. Как подумаю, что вы женаты на Ванде Блессен!.. Какая потрясающая судьба, ах, господин фон Мекк! Господин фон Мекк, я должен вам сообщить... я слышал... простите, я случайно слышал ваш разговор с генералом и... я хочу сказать вам... заложники... они были расстреляны сегодня утром.</p><p>Константин раздраженно встряхивает головой.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Как?!</p><p>Константину приходится опереться о стол, чтобы не упасть.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">АДЪЮТАНТ Бремена</span><br/>
Видите ли, это делается специально: в газете пишут, что заложники еще живы, поскольку часто находятся люди, которые хотят их выручить и для этого приходят в тот же день или накануне и либо выдают кого-нибудь, либо поставляют другую важную информацию, в общем, это дает результаты. Но на этот раз их уже расстреляли всех утром. Так что вы напрасно просили Генриха... о, простите, генерала.<br/>
<span class="note">(покраснев от оплошности)</span><br/>
Осмелюсь ли я попросить у вас автограф? Дитеру — Константин фон Мекк.</p><p>Константин расписывается на бледно-голубом листочке. Адъютант удаляется, пятясь и сияя улыбкой. Константин вытирает лоб рукавом и удивленно смотрит на мокрое пятно на ткани пиджака, встаёт и идёт к дверям.</p><p class="timeplace">42. ИНТ. ГЕСТАПО. ГАЛЕРЕЯ. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин, Арестант</p><p>Константин выходит из кабинета, но не туда, оглядывается, не узнаёт место, идёт по лестнице вниз. Вдруг над ним, сверху, раздаётся грохот, звенят выкрики. Константин вскидывает голову и видит какой-то окровавленный мешок, перевалившийся через перила галереи. С воплем пролетев мимо Константина, он падает вниз, на плиточный пол вестибюля, и вокруг него тотчас расплывается кровавая лужа. В какую-то долю секунды Константин видит то, что осталось от лица упавшего, и туловище, густо покрытое черными и багровыми пятнами — ранами, ссадинами. Константин судорожно отшатывается и кидается обратно, наверх, в несколько прыжков одолевая лестницу.</p><p class="timeplace">43. ИНТ. ГЕСТАПО. КАБИНЕТ БРЕМЕНА. — ВЕЧЕР 3.<br/>
Константин, Бремен, Солдаты</p><p>Константин вбегает, расшвыривает каких-то людей и оказывается лицом к лицу с Бременом, хватает его за шиворот и почти вбивает в стену. Чьи-то руки вцепляются ему в плечи, в волосы, в бока, оттаскивая прочь, но он бьёт куда попало, не то ребром ладони, не то кулаком, со свирепой энергией, с веселой удалью человека, отринувшего осторожность, ощутившего себя всемогущим. С большим трудом его отрывают от генерала.</p><p class="timeplace">44. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. МАШИНА Константина. — ДЕНЬ 4.</p><p>ФОТОГРАФИЯ<br/>
На снимке Константин, Мод, Романо и Попеску в машине.</p><p>Звук печатной машинки.<br/>
ТИТР: Режиссер Константин фон Мекк в сопровождении юной кинозвезды, надежды французского кинематографа Мод Мериваль, киносценаристов Бруно Вальтера и мсье Жан-Пьера Дану, а также Романа Вилленберга, своего ассистента по подбору натуры, отбыл на отдых в Экс-ан-Прованс, на виллу, предоставленную в его распоряжение одной из его старинных приятельниц, элегантнейшей мадам Элизабет Браганс. Там же предполагается начать съёмки «Пармской обители».</p><p class="timeplace">45. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. ЛУЖАЙКА. — ДЕНЬ 5.<br/>
Константин, Попеску, Романо, Люсьен, Тренер, Съемочная группа</p><p>ТИТР: Прованс.</p><p>Съёмочная группа вокруг вороного жеребца. ЛЮСЬЕН МАРРА (двадцати с небольшим лет, герой-любовник в костюме графа) пытается сесть на коня, заметно нервничает. ТРЕНЕР по верховой езде держит жеребца под уздцы. Люсьен вдевает левую ногу в стремя и садится в седло, но жеребец легким взбрыком отправляет его в воздух, за три метра от себя. Группа вскрикивает на разных языках и с разным выражением. Люсьена поднимают на ноги и отряхивают. Он медленно и неловко взбирается обратно на коня и через мгновение вновь плюхается на траву. Константин ругает тренера, тренер садится на жеребца сам. Жеребец в ярости сбрасывает и его. Попеску в ужасе мечется от лошади к людям, Константин доходит до смеха. Романо подходит к коню, одним прыжком вскакивает на коня и гарцует мелкой рысью с одного конца луга на другой. Всеобщее счастье на площадке и очень недовольный взгляд Константина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Похож! Как две капли воды похож! Съемки спасены! Он будет скакать туда-сюда на лошади вместо Люсьена Марра, а его в крупных планах ассистенты потрясут на стуле... Правда, герр Вилленберг блондин... убийственно светлый блондин... но если перекрасить его в брюнета...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(проезжая мимо)</span><br/>
Нет.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Кивер! Всё уладит кивер!</p><p>Женская часть труппы смеётся. Попеску прилипает взглядом к Романо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбаясь счастливо)</span><br/>
Ну что, господин Попеску? Теперь УФА спасена?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
<span class="note">(поднимая глаза к силуэту Константина, заслоняющему солнце)</span><br/>
О да, признаюсь вам, господин фон Мекк, у меня прямо гора с плеч упала. Это у вас, наверное, наследственное, да? Мне кажется, вы и сами прекрасный наездник?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с враждебным подозрением)</span><br/>
Как это — наследственное? Что наследственное?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
<span class="note">(всполошенно)</span><br/>
Да я только хотел сказать, что элегантная посадка — это наверняка талант, свойственный многим знатным семьям, не так ли? А ваш кузен так великолепно держится в седле... Прошу прощения, но в карточке господина Вилленберга записано, что он ваш родственник. Поэтому я позволил себе...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(ворчливо, но успокоенно)</span><br/>
Ну да, родственник... дальний.</p><p>Константин отходит, не обернувшись. Попеску в полном недоумении прилипает к нему взглядом. С Люсьена снимают камзол Фабрицио и надевают его на Романо. Константин идёт к фургону на колёсах на краю лужайки, поднимается по лесенке, стучится и входит.</p><p class="timeplace">46. ИНТ. ФУРГОН ВАНДЫ. — ДЕНЬ 5.<br/>
Константин, Ванда </p><p>Входит Константин. Ванда сидит в шезлонге у открытого окна, читает. Константин смотрит на неё, явно наслаждаясь, и не сдерживает стон. Ванда отрывается от книги и смотрит мимолетно-беспокойно, мимолётно-нежно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хрипловато)</span><br/>
Что случилось?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(садится у неё в изножье)</span><br/>
Ничего.</p><p>Константин берёт руку Ванды, приникает к ней щекой с юношеским пылом.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Знаешь, я скучаю по Америке.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Вот странно-то! А мне нравится здесь, я до сих пор не знала Франции или знала ее очень плохо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Но то, что ты видишь, не Франция, а оккупированная Франция. Это совсем разные вещи.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да неужели?!</p><p>Они молчат. Рука Ванды ложится на волосы Константина. Ванда поднимает к нему книгу, это «Пармская обитель».</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Знаешь, в чем заключается благородство графа Моски у Стендаля? Любой пятидесятилетний мужчина, англичанин или американец, в его положении сказал бы себе: «Моя любовница предпочла этого юного ветрогона? Значит, она просто шлюха». А Моска думает: «А почему бы ей не предпочесть такого прекрасного юношу мне, старику?» Он предоставляет Сансеверине полную свободу и эстетический выбор, в котором мужчины до сих пор отказывают женщинам. Мужчины, видишь ли, верят женщинам, то есть они хотят видеть их, женщин, более зачарованными деньгами или властью, нежели мужской красотой, — в сущности, они-то и делают из женщин шлюх, поскольку стремятся купить, а потом сохранить их для себя с помощью денег. Но называют их шлюхами как раз тогда, когда женщины перестают вести себя как таковые, когда они расстаются с покоем и роскошью, чтобы последовать душевному порыву, когда деньгам они предпочитают юного красавца. А вот Моска ни минуты не верит, что его состояние стоит гладкого лица и свежих уст Фабрицио. Он справедливо полагает, что они обладают большей властью над Сансевериной, но все равно чтит ее и ставит неизмеримо выше любого другого человека на земле. И знаешь, что я скажу тебе: из всех своих героев Стендаль любит только Моску. Фабрицио дель Донго раздражает его!</p><p>Константин изумленно глядит на Ванду.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
С каких это пор ты размышляешь о Стендале? С каких пор ты вообще размышляешь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(грациозно обмахиваясь книгой)</span><br/>
С самого рождения.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну, если ты столько размышляешь, то зачем приехала сниматься сюда? Ведь Америка воюет с Германией. И у тебя будут неприятности, знаешь ли, когда Германия проиграет войну... когда мы проиграем войну.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хохочет)</span><br/>
А ты, значит, рассчитываешь проиграть ее? Ты думаешь, что Германия проиграет войну, несмотря на твою верную службу начиная с 1937 года? А кстати, можешь ты мне объяснить, какая муха тебя тогда укусила?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я сейчас говорю о тебе. Я волнуюсь за тебя.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
И напрасно! Какие еще неприятности? Этот мой промах прекрасно объяснят моей безумной страстью к тебе.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Тогда как тебя интересует только Сансеверина, не правда ли?</p><p>Ванда, смеясь, проводит рукой по волосам Константина, приглаживает ему усы и брови — весело и по-хозяйски, что ему очень не нравится.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ты узнаешь, скоро ты узнаешь мотивы моего приезда. В любом случае мне ни в чём нельзя доверять. В этом я готова тебе поклясться... А теперь иди снимать, милый, иди! Слышишь? Тебя уже зовут. Наверное, твой юный Люсьен наконец выучился сидеть на лошади.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(мрачно)</span><br/>
Нет, не выучился. Его будет дублировать Романо, ассистент по подбору натуры.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ах, Романо! Ах, этот красавчик Романо!</p><p>Константин в ярости выскакивает из фургона.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбаясь ему вслед)</span><br/>
Вообще-то именно ему следовало сыграть Фабрицио.</p><p class="timeplace">47. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. ЛУЖАЙКА. — ДЕНЬ 5.<br/>
Константин, Романо, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Константин смотрит на гарцующего вдалеке Романо. Подходит к оператору.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Мотор! Камера!</p><p>Начинается съёмка.</p><p class="timeplace">48. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. ЛУЖАЙКА. — ВЕЧЕР 5.<br/>
Константин, Романо, Ванда, Съёмочная группа</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Снято!</p><p>Романо направляет жеребца к фургону для лошадей, соскакивает на землю под строгим взглядом Константина и смотрит на него искоса — и виновато, и радостно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Ну и денек! Ну и денек! Лошадь потрясающая! Захочет — и двухметровый барьер возьмет!</p><p>Романо ослабляет подпругу, срывает пучок травы и умело обтирает дымящиеся бока лошади.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(зло)</span><br/>
Зачем ты вылез? Глупо обращать на себя внимание.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(быстро)</span><br/>
Да я и не собирался. Просто, когда я увидал этого актера или нет, другого, тренера... ну вот, когда я увидал, что он собирается надеть на жеребца вторую узду и цепочку в придачу к трензелю, я не выдержал — ведь он бы ему весь рот разорвал.

</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с поддельным благодушием)</span><br/>
А тебе не кажется, что твой рот поважнее лошадиного?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хитро усмехаясь)</span><br/>
Ну конечно, нет, конечно, нет, бедный мой господин! Конь для цыгана — дело святое, знаешь ли. Или тебе это не известно? Ты ведь всего лишь руми. Лошади, Святые Марии-у-Моря да острые кинжалы — вот в чем истинная душа нашего племени!</p><p>Романо срывает с шеи косынку, завязывает ее наискось, через лоб, прикрыв ею один глаз, хватает руку Константина, вглядываясь в ладонь, и затягивает «Кхаморо». Константин в замешательстве вырывает руку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Перестань лизать мне руки, цыган несчастный. Я всего только и сделал, что спас тебя от верной смерти благодаря моим званиям и храбрости. Откровенно говоря, тебе должно быть стыдно за твои выходки, за то, что ты нарочно лезешь на рожон. Даже здесь доносчиков и соглядатаев хватает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся)</span><br/>
Да ладно, еще неизвестно, что сейчас опаснее: скрываться или лезть на рожон. Не уверен, что первое лучше. Да и вообще, послушай, я же это не нарочно. Я провел отличный день. Не порть мне его.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа Константина, Романо отходит от него к фургону Ванды, стучит. Ванда открывает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Входите, входите, прекрасный юноша! И вы, благородный старец, войдите тоже, выпьем капельку этого синтетического портвейна, который преподнес мне добрый господин Попеску. Романо, заведите патефон и поставьте для меня пластинку Эдит Пиаф, от которой я плачу горючими слезами. Входите, входите же!</p><p>Константин входит за Романо в фургон.</p><p class="timeplace">49. ИНТ. ФУРГОН ВАНДЫ. — ВЕЧЕР 5.<br/>
Константин, Романо, Ванда</p><p>Романо заводит патефон и ставит пластинку. Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Non, je ne regrette rien». Константину от неё холодно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Романо, Романо, я видела в окно, как ты скачешь на коне, ты был просто бесподобен. До чего же ты хорош верхом! Прекрасен, как бог! Ах, если бы ты и вправду играл Фабрицио, всю роль целиком, вместо этого несчастного Люсьена Мареля... нет, Марра — так, кажется? — уверяю тебя, мне бы это очень помогло. Ты что, не слышишь меня, Константин? Ты уверен, что не можешь отослать своего француза в родные пенаты и выкрасить волосы нашего юного друга в черный цвет или, вернее, восстановить их, ибо перекись в конце концов загубит его чудесную шевелюру? Ну-ка, дай посмотреть.</p><p>Романо опускается перед ней на одно колено, словно перед королевой, и подставляет ей свои белокурые волосы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Вот ужас-то! Да ведь они станут ломкими, тонкими, сухими, ты их испортишь вконец! Нет, это просто недопустимо!</p><p>Константин отводит глаза перед ней.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ладно, ладно, а скоро ли мы будем ужинать? Я голоден как волк.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбается)</span><br/>
Ты всегда голоден как волк, стоит в чем-нибудь упрекнуть тебя.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Ну что? Третий рейх предпочитает блондинов, при чем тут я?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да, правда, я об этом слышала. Но тогда отчего немцы выбрали себе в вожди брюнета-недоростка? Это ты мне можешь объяснить? Нет? Ну конечно! Что ж, пошли ужинать. Бедняжка Бубу, наверное, вся уже истосковалась без нас в своей скромной хижине.</p><p class="timeplace">50. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Коридор/Кухня. — ВЕЧЕР 5.<br/>
Константин, Бубу</p><p>Константин идёт по коридору. Заглядывает на кухню. Там Бубу Браганс ест ногу только что приготовленной курицы. Константин улыбается и уходит незамеченным.</p><p class="timeplace">51. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Столовая. — ВЕЧЕР 5.<br/>
Константин, Бубу, Романо, Мод, Люсьен, Ванда, Ленц, фон Киршен, Попеску</p><p>Столовая. Входят Константин, Романо, четверо главных артистов — Мод, Ванда, Люсьен и ЛЮДВИГ ЛЕНЦ — и Попеску. Из-за стола вскакивает КАПИТАН ФОН КИРШЕН. Бубу летит навстречу вошедшим, махая руками, как сигнальными флажками.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Вы только угадайте, кого нам бог послал! Или, вернее, кто приехал к нам из Драгиньяна! Угадайте, кто будет с нами ужинать! Ни за что не угадаете! Это капитан фон Киршен!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Трудновато было бы угадать, если принять во внимание, что мы не знакомы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Ну вот теперь и познакомились! Капитан фон Киршен был так любезен, что пришел поужинать вместе с нами. Не правда ли, капитан?</p><p>Капитан склоняет голову и щелкает каблуками. Все садятся за стол и изумлённо смотрят на курицу без ноги, потом на Бубу.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Я знаю, знаю, друзья мои, что одной ножки не хватает! Но если бы я вам сказала, для кого мы отрезаем её на кухне, вы бы одобрили меня. И даже зааплодировали бы!</p><p>Бубу тут же хватает вторую ножку курицы. Романо утыкается в тарелку, Константин рассеян, Бубу возбуждена до крайности, а Ванда соблазняет фон Киршена нежными взглядами, ласково касается руки. Фон Киршен очарован, он пыжится и красуется вовсю. Ванда встаёт и выходит на балкон. Он, не в силах устоять, следует за ней.</p><p class="timeplace">52. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Балкон. — ВЕЧЕР 5.<br/>
Ванда, фон Киршен, Романо, Константин, Бубу, Мод, Люсьен, Ванда, Ленц, Попеску</p><p>Ванда полулежит в шезлонге. Остальные ходят неподалёку. К Ванде подходит капитан фон Киршен.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(рассеянно)</span><br/>
Очень жаль, что вы так скоро покидаете нас.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН КИРШЕН</span><br/>
Что вы! Завтра я весь день буду тут, поблизости, на железной дороге, и буду думать только о вас.</p><p>Ванда очаровательно улыбается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(небрежно)</span><br/>
И вы даже не зайдете поздороваться с нами?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН КИРШЕН</span><br/>
Увы! Не могу же я спрыгнуть с поезда! Нас отправляют на юг. Но, клянусь, я буду думать о вас, когда проеду мимо, ровно в полночь!</p><p>Романо напряжённо прислушивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ФОН КИРШЕН</span><br/>
Я не имел права сообщать вам эту информацию, дорогая Ванда Блессен. Я не должен был, но, посудите сами, кому же и довериться в этой стране, если не вам, мадам Блессен, или нет, Ванда, если позволите, и не вам, Константин фон Мекк, — человеку, отвергнувшему свое американское прошлое, чтобы прийти на помощь нашей стране, и не вам, мадам Браганс, — вы принимаете нас и здесь, и в Париже не как врагов, но как верных союзников.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Ну вот что, дети мои, по-моему, пора баиньки. Я хочу, чтобы вы завтра утречком были такими прекрасными, как хотелось Стендалю. Ах, Стендаль!.. Я думаю, никто не любит его больше меня, ну, может быть, только Андре Жид, да и то я не уверена... А ну-ка, быстро все в кроватки! Доброй ночи, доброй ночи!</p><p>Все выходят с балкона.</p><p class="timeplace">53. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Ванды. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Константин, Ванда</p><p>Стук в дверь. Не дожидаясь ответа, входит Константин. Ванда лежит в постели и читает «Пармскую обитель», нарочито изумленно поднимает брови.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Здравствуй, вернее, добрый вечер. Я пришел узнать, не нужно ли тебе чего.</p><p>Ванда пожимает плечами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(устало)</span><br/>
Да нет, мне ничего не нужно.<br/>
<span class="note">(показывает Константину на кресло у кровати)</span><br/>
Садись, пожалуйста.</p><p>Константин садится. Ванда встаёт, прикрывая ноги, и принимается складывать и убирать разбросанные по комнате вещи; Константин машинально помогает ей. Ванда снова ложится в постель, а Константин разваливается в ногах кровати, а потом и поперек ее, почти на коленях Ванды, завладев одной подушкой и закурив сигарету.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь себя вызывающе и вульгарно? Ты забыл, где находишься? Мы ведь больше не женаты, мой милый!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Только не уверяй меня, будто оставила в Нью-Йорке или в Швеции свою самую большую любовь и будешь верна ей до гроба. Ты всегда жила только настоящим, моя дорогая.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А ты всегда жил одним лишь прошлым. Сообщаю тебе, что малышка Клелия Конти — твоя Мод — влюблена в тебя как кошка и полностью в твоем распоряжении. А я читаю, Константин. Я работаю и читаю!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(выпрямляется и обхватывает колени бывшей жены)</span><br/>
Ванда, милая моя девочка, послушай. Это я. Это ты. Это мы, тут, вместе. Подумай хорошенько! Ты что, с ума сошла? Посмотри на меня!</p><p>Ванда, с улыбкой наклонившись вперед, касается губами рта Константина, и тот зажмуривается, словно от неожиданного удара. Но Ванда отодвигается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ты порочная женщина!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну это уж слишком! Я порочна, потому что отказываюсь спать с тобой, так?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да, так. Ты ведь принадлежишь мне, как и я — тебе. Все это просто глупо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Нет, никому я не принадлежу, я даже не знаю, кто ты на самом деле. Хороший любовник, хороший режиссер — это верно. Но что ты за человек? И зачем, почему попал в это осиное гнездо? Поверь, Константин, мне иногда становится страшно здесь, будто нас все время подстерегает какая-то опасность. А что ты думаешь об этой стране? Что ты о ней думаешь? И что делаешь здесь?</p><p>Константин смотрит Ванде прямо в глаза.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ванда, прошу тебя, только не ты, только не ты. Ты — это пальмы, Америка, Атлантический океан и пароходы. Пароходы!.. Пожалуйста, не говори со мной больше о Европе, я и так слишком долго прожил в ней, ты понимаешь? Целых пять лет!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Но ведь этот душка Геббельс, кажется, без ума от тебя.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Не знаю, наплевать мне на него! Впрочем, нет, не наплевать, потому что я буду жив до тех пор, пока ему не наплевать на меня.</p><p>Глядя на Константина, Ванда легонько гладит его лицо по старой привычке.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ванда! Ванда, ты права, что не хочешь меня! Я жалкий кретин, в моих жилах течет не кровь, а вода, я человек с рыбьей кровью!</p><p>Ванда улыбается и отталкивает его голову кончиками пальцев.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Завтра я это проверю. Завтра посмотрим, чего стоит твоя кровь.</p><p>За растерянным Константином закрывается дверь.</p><p class="timeplace">54. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Коридор. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Константин прохаживается по коридору, останавливается у распахнутого окна, выходящего в патио, выглядывает наружу. Бортик бассейна, облицованный белой плиткой, слабо светится в темноте, шезлонги стоят вокруг поблескивающей воды. На небе огромная луна. Трещат цикады. Константин досадливо потирает гладко выбритую щёку. Он останавливается возле двери Романо, но не входит, а возвращается к себе.</p><p class="timeplace">55. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Константина. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Константин, Мод</p><p>Константин входит в свою комнату. В его постели дрожит в ночной сорочке Мод Мериваль с растрепанными волосами и испуганными, как у маленькой девочки, глазами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Деточка моя, что это ты тут делаешь?</p><p>Константин машинально запирает дверь на ключ, быстро подходит к кровати и, обняв Мод, ласково целует её в щёку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ах ты моя птичка! Я тебя обожаю! Так что же ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Константин целует белокурые волосы Мод, тоненький носик, маленькую грудь.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Я пробовала... но я не в силах жить без тебя! Нет, больше не в силах! Ах, и смогу ли когда-нибудь? Как ты думаешь, Константин?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ой, не надо! Не надо, не говори со мной больше в вопросительной форме. Хватит с нас, деточка, — «Скрипки судьбы» уже отсняты, теперь ты — Клелия Конти.

</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ты прав. Кстати, твой Фабрицио — настоящий олух! Нет, серьезно, Константин, я пробовала соблюдать наш уговор, но как я могу?! То есть я не могу. Нет, нет, Константин! Когда ты будешь свободен — если тебе удастся освободиться, — я вечно буду рядом с тобой как любовница, если Бог того захочет, или как подруга — вечно!</p><p class="timeplace">56. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната капитана фон Киршена. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Фон Киршен</p><p>Фон Киршен, полностью одетый, шагает взад-вперёд по комнате, изредка останавливаясь и прислушиваясь, не идёт ли кто.</p><p class="timeplace">57. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Бубу. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Бубу</p><p>Бубу лежит в постели и благоговейно поедает шоколадные конфеты.</p><p class="timeplace">58. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Люсьена. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Люсьен</p><p>Люсьен ощупывает перед зеркалом огромный прыщ.</p><p class="timeplace">59. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Ленца. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Ленц</p><p>Ленц лихорадочно ходит по комнате, со слезами на глазах читая сообщение в немецкой газете о бомбёжке Гамбурга.</p><p class="timeplace">60. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Попеску. — НОЧЬ 5.<br/>
Попеску</p><p>Попеску записывает что-то в тетрадку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ (ЗК)</span><br/>
Сегодня Роман Вилленберг, ассистент по подбору натуры, заменил Люсьена Марра в конных эпизодах. Константин фон Мекк как будто открещивается от родства с ним. Позвонил в вермахт Драгиньяна, чтобы известить их. Беседовал с весьма любезным капитаном по имени Штайнхауэр. Он обещал передать эту подробность — может быть, важную, а может быть, и нет — генералу Бремену, которого я еще не имею чести знать. Поглядим, что будет дальше. Да хранит нас Господь, и да окончится война!</p><p class="timeplace">61. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Спальня Романо. — НОЧЬ 5.</p><p>Комната пуста. Жалюзи подняты, окна открыты, а в двери торчит ключ.</p><p class="timeplace">62. НАТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. САД. — РАННЕЕ УТРО 6.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Романо</p><p>Четыре часа утра. Константин учтиво прощается с Мод на террасе. Мод уходит. Константин стоит, облокотившись о перила. Еле теплится заря, еще стоят ночные сумерки. Константин медленно, с наслаждением вдыхает запах влажной земли, нагибается и приникает губами к уже потеплевшей каменной плите террасы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Спасибо тебе, камень, и спасибо тебе, земля; спасибо вам, деревья и небо, спасибо тебе, жизнь!</p><p>Поодаль Романо перелезает через низенькую садовую ограду и крадётся по аллее к дому, не замечая Константина. Они сталкиваются, отскакивают друг от друга, встают в боевую стойку и узнают друг друга.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время?</p><p>Романо не отвечает. У него измученный вид, лицо бледное даже в полумраке, дыхание хриплое. Константин хватает его за плечо, вглядывается в лицо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Так, гулял, никак не мог заснуть, вот и решил подышать воздухом.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбаясь)</span><br/>
И поэтому у тебя руки и ноги ободраны в кровь, а волосы стоят торчком? Только не уверяй меня, что в округе нашлась красивая пастушка, — я их уже разглядел, все они стары, безобразны и беззубы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Нет, конечно, нет. И потом, если бы мне захотелось этого, то тут, в доме, для мужчины всего найдется с лихвой, верно?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Кого ты имеешь в виду? Романо, будь осторожен, Романо! Скажи мне...</p><p>Романо не вырывается, напротив, тесно приникает к нему. Константин непроизвольно обнимает его правой рукой, а левой гладит жесткий ежик волос, тонкую прямую шею Романо. Они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, с закрытыми глазами, гладкая щека к щеке, где уже пробивается щетина. У Романо вырывается хриплое, лающее рыдание, и он, еще крепче прижавшись к Константину, обхватывает его обеими руками.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Константин, Константин... да... я осторожен!</p><p>Заря заливает небо. Константин и Романо видят друг друга, но не осмеливаются разомкнуть руки, боясь взглянуть друг другу в глаза.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Романо, прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Будь осторожен, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу... что я не перенесу...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Не беспокойся.
(Романо слегка поворачивает голову, его губы касаются шеи Константина)
Не беспокойся, я не смог бы жить без тебя.</p><p>Отвернувшись друг от друга, они медленно расходятся в разные стороны.</p><p class="timeplace">63. НАТ. СЪЁМОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА. — ДЕНЬ 6.<br/>
Константин, Техники</p><p>Техники укладывают рельсы для тележки с камерой. Константин возвращается на площадку из оврага, глядя больше на небо, чем под ноги и вокруг. Остановившись у фургона Ванды, он смотрит на короткую линию жизни на руке, проводит по ней рукой. Стучит к Ванде и входит.</p><p class="timeplace">64. ИНТ. ФУРГОН ВАНДЫ. — ДЕНЬ 6.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Фургон пуст. Константин полной грудью вдыхает знакомый запах, поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но видит телеграмму, читает: «Отец тяжело болен тчк боимся летального исхода тчк целую мама». Константин смотрит по сторонам, выискивая Ванду, и выходит из фургона.</p><p class="timeplace">65. НАТ. СЪЁМОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА. — ДЕНЬ 6.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Мод, Ленц, Люсьен, Попеску</p><p>Константин с удивлением слышит смех Ванды. Ванда, Мод, Людвиг Ленц и Люсьен Марра сидят в старинном тильбюри, болтают, за ними бдительно следит Попеску. Константин подходит к ним.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А, вот и ты! Бродил по лесам? В поисках вдохновения или пастушек?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
О нет, только не пастушек, на них он даже и не смотрит!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну и слава богу, не хватало еще искать пастушек, когда рядом такая прелестная женщина — это уж было бы настоящее хамство!</p><p>Мод разевает рот от изумления, смущенно вертится и пронзительно смеётся.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ах, Ванда, да вы просто потешаетесь надо мной! Как будто Константина фон Мекка может интересовать дебютантка вроде меня — уверяю, он меня считает просто гусыней!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну, это вполне возможно. Ему всегда нравились перышки, особенно красивые перышки... Ты хотел поговорить со мной, Константин?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(терзая усы)</span><br/>
Да, именно так! Конечно, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Пойдем-ка!</p><p>Константин широкими шагами устремляется к фургону. Ванда следует за ним, грациозно спотыкаясь в своем кринолине.</p><p class="timeplace">66. НАТ. СЪЁМОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА. У ФУРГОНА ВАНДЫ. — ДЕНЬ 6.<br/>
Константин, Ванда</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Неужели это было так уж необходимо? Бедняжка Мод...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Бедняжка Мод просто очаровательна. Но я не желаю, чтобы она разговаривала со мной тоном снисходительной жалости. Этого еще не хватало!</p><p>Ванда хохочет, Константин мрачнеет.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Смеешься? Не понимаю, как ты можешь веселиться — я только что был у тебя и нечаянно увидел телеграмму. Твой отец, твой бедный отец... это верно, что ему совсем плохо?</p><p>Ванда изумленно глядит на него и легонько хлопает себя по лбу.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ах, боже мой, и правда... эта телеграмма! Нет, милый, не беспокойся, это... это фальшивая телеграмма, это код.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Код? Какой еще код?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(неестественно, Константин это замечает)</span><br/>
Дело вот в чем, понимаешь, мой отец совершил одну биржевую операцию одновременно со мной, и, поскольку сейчас из страны в страну передают только очень важные телеграммы, мы с ним условились, что «тяжелая болезнь» будет означать успех, вот и все! Теперь я богата.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с недоверчивой ухмылкой)</span><br/>
С каких это пор ты играешь на бирже?<br/>
<span class="note">(злорадно)</span><br/>
И потом, хочу тебе напомнить, что мы воюем, биржа сейчас не действует.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А в Швеции действует. Хоть и частично, но действует. Ну, короче говоря, я хорошо заработала, вот и все.<br/>
<span class="note">(враждебно, уворачиваясь от руки Константина, которую он хочет положить ей на плечо)</span><br/>
Надеюсь, что ты не станешь меня в этом упрекать?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кричит ей в спину)</span><br/>
Ты просто обманщица!</p><p>Ванда оборачивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(кричит в ответ)</span><br/>
А ты разве не любишь обманщиц?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Даже по ночам?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
По ночам — да. Впрочем, и днем тоже.</p><p>Константин медлит, не решаясь подойти. Ванда смеётся, её смех успокаивает Константина.</p><p class="timeplace">67. НАТ. СЪЁМОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА. — ВЕЧЕР 6.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Люсьен, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Снимается сцена прощания Сансеверины и Фабрицио. Константин восхищённо глядит на Ванду в роли Сансеверины. Ванда-Сансеверина невольно тянется к Фабрицио, потом, отдернув руку, стряхивает пыль с его плаща, раскрывает зонтик и отворачивается к холмам, чтобы скрыть слезы, пытается смеяться, но смех вперемежку с рыданиями превращается в судорожный кашель, заглушенный платком. Съёмка оканчивается крупным планом. Константин и группа аплодируют Ванде. Немецкие истребители с адским воем прошивают небо. Ванда уводит всех к особняку.</p><p class="timeplace">68. ИНТ. ПОЧТОВОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ Экс-ан-Прованс. — ДЕНЬ 7.<br/>
Попеску, Служащая</p><p>Попеску говорит по телефону. Звук печатной машинки.</p><p>ТИТР:<br/>
В связи с предоставленной Дариусом Попеску информацией о Романе Виллинберге ему рекомендовано соблюдать крайнюю осторожность и осмотрительность ввиду опасности, какую может представлять сам Константин фон Мекк, доносить о малейших беспорядках и изменениях в работе съемочной группы в ожидании прибытия офицеров парижского штаба, чтобы проконтролировать ее на месте. </p><p>Попеску оставляет СЛУЖАЩЕЙ большие чаевые, она очень довольна.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">СЛУЖАЩАЯ</span><br/>
Мсье Попеску, не могли бы вы сказать, как великая кинозвезда мадам Блессен приняла грустные вести? Звезда звездой, а мать-то с отцом она, наверное, любит.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Какие вести? Те, что в телеграмме?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">СЛУЖАЩАЯ</span><br/>
Да ведь пришла еще одна!<br/>
<span class="note">(гордо)</span><br/>
Была и другая, я приняла её сегодня днём и передала для доставки мальчику-рассыльному. В ней мадам Блессен сообщали о смерти отца и похоронах, назначенных через несколько дней.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Боже мой! Боже ты мой!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">СЛУЖАЩАЯ</span><br/>
Пожалуйста, передайте мои соболезнования бедняжке мадам Блесен. Какой удар для нее! А ведь она еще не вернулась со съемки! Ее отец скончался нынче утром, а она даже не знает об этом! Да и поспеет ли она на похороны, при такой-то обстановке...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Она сейчас в кафе «Де ла Пост». Я ее извещу.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">СЛУЖАЩАЯ</span><br/>
Только вы уж, ради бога, помягче.</p><p class="timeplace">69. НАТ. Экс-ан-Прованс. КАФЕ НА ПЛОЩАДИ. — ВЕЧЕР 7.<br/>
Папеску, Константин, Ванда, Мод, Люсьен, Ленц, Романо, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Входит Попеску. Он скромно садится за маленький столик в углу и заказывает крепленое вино «Возвращение с полей». За соседним столом Константин, Ванда, съёмочная группа. Попеску не решается подойти. Константин окликает его и приглашает за свой стол. Перед тем как пересесть, Попеску отхлёбывает побольше «Возвращения с полей». </p><p>Попеску начинает шутить, смеётся сперва Мод, потом Ванда с Константином, потом все, кроме Романо, который в конце концов убегает, отговорившись какими-то делами. С ним уходит предзакатное тепло. Все расходятся понемногу, пока не остаются только Константин и Ванда.</p><p class="timeplace">70. ИНТ. Экс-ан-Прованс. КАФЕ НА ПЛОЩАДИ. — ВЕЧЕР 7.<br/>
Константин, Ванда</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Посмотри, Ванда, посмотри на эту площадь, на деревья и фонтан, на вытянутые тени, на весь этот вечерний пейзаж, исполненный покоя. Гляди хорошенько, больше у нас никогда такого не будет, или, вернее, не будет у меня. Это зрелище не повторится: ведь счастье и покой — анахронизм в наше время.</p><p>Ванда кладёт руку на ладонь Константина, любуется разницей в размерах.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(мягко)</span><br/>
Давай вернемся, ладно? Возвратимся домой.</p><p class="timeplace">71. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. КОРИДОР. — НОЧЬ 7.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Люсьен, Мод, Ленц, Бубу, Попеску, Прислуга</p><p>Звук взрыва. Все, кроме Романо, выскакивают в коридор, бросаются к окнам галереи, чтобы увидеть ещё три взрыва.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">Люсьен</span><br/>
Это жандармерия!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Да нет, это в Драгиньяне, просто ветер донес сюда шум!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">Ленц</span><br/>
Это дело рук макизаров!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Наверняка гестапо!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Долго это не продлится!..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Ну, теперь это на всю ночь!..</p><p>Посреди всех возвышается Константин фон Мекк в красном пеньюаре Ванды, едва доходящем ему до колен.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">БУБУ</span><br/>
Константин, ты — живой символ супружеской любви.<br/>
<span class="note">(обращаясь к прислуге)</span><br/>
Бутылку настойки.</p><p>Приносят настойку. Все выпивают и начинают расходиться по комнатам.</p><p class="timeplace">72. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. КОРИДОР. — НОЧЬ 7.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Константин на цыпочках крадётся к комнате Романо и стучит в дверь. Ответа нет. Константин бесшумно возвращается в спальню Ванды.</p><p class="timeplace">73. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Ванды. — НОЧЬ 7.<br/>
Константин, Ванда</p><p>Комната Ванды. Константин входит и целует ждущую у двери Ванду.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Я видела в коридоре массу пижам, но только не пижаму Романо. А ты?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да нет, мне кажется, я его видел... ну конечно, видел. Нет, нет, все-таки я его не видел.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Очень жаль. Это, вероятно, означает, что твой приятель Романо — один из тех негодяев, из ФСС, о которых говорят повсюду, не так ли?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Почему же они негодяи?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Милый, я так выразилась из чистой вежливости, ведь они убивают твоих соотечественников, разве нет?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Моих соотечественников? Но они убивают и своих тоже.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся)</span><br/>
Ну ладно, ладно, Константин, раз уж ты настолько терпим, тебе бы следовало подумать, не взять ли этого мальчика вместе с нами в Лос-Анджелес. Иначе они его быстренько прикончат здесь, независимо от того, цыган он или не цыган, еврей или не еврей, макизар или нет. Поверь мне, он на подозрении и пропадет ни за грош.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
В Лос-Анджелес?! Да ты шутишь! Меня же там линчуют на месте! Явиться в Лос-Анджелес! Мне — фон Мекку, ярому нацисту, работающему на УФА с 1937 года!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А вот тут ты ошибаешься, Константин. Ты забыл, что после твоего отъезда в Голливуд приехали Карл Вернер, Таня и Эрик Ширеры, Бунтаг, супруги Пари, Эрнсты, Поль — все, кому ты доставал документы и помогал бежать из Германии, кого ты прятал и спасал. И, представь себе, они об этом прекрасно помнят и говорят о тебе как о герое, милый мой мальчик! А что касается твоих фильмов, сделанных для УФА, то наши продюсеры считают их наилучшей сатирой на венскую сентиментальщину — такой, я думаю, мы не видывали со времен Любича. Чтобы не навредить тебе, их просматривают только в тесном кругу профессионалов; но, в общем, могу тебя заверить, что по возвращении ты получишь интересные предложения от любой фирмы, а друзья и спасенные устроят тебе триумфальную встречу. Поверь мне, Константин, я не шучу.</p><p>Константин, иронически усмехнувшись, пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Ванде, хватает ее за руки.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну, теперь ты понимаешь, что такое моя жизнь, Ванда? Что бы я ни натворил, все оборачивается в мою пользу, к моей выгоде. Черт побери!.. Я пять лет кряду обнимаюсь с нацистами... За это меня должны гнать отовсюду, как собаку, плевать мне в лицо! Но нет, куда там! Мне, оказывается, предстоит совершить триумфальный въезд в Голливуд, где я буду принят как спаситель евреев и угнетенных, как американский шпион в Германии, чего доброго, как двойной агент!</p><p>Ванда молча слушает его, опустив глаза, и Константин на секунду прижимается щекой к ее волосам.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с саркастической нежностью)</span><br/>
Вот такие дела! Но в общем-то тебе нечего стыдиться, моя дорогая. В глубине души я сопротивлялся, о да, сопротивлялся! Я даже говорил по-английски на съемочной площадке в присутствии немцев, я приветствовал Геббельса, как истый нацист, а после сообщил ему, что дождик не идет. Я насмехался над всеми этими генералами и свастиками, можешь мне поверить.

</p><p class="timeplace">74. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. УЗКАЯ ДОЛИНА В ГОРАХ. — УТРО 8.<br/>
Съёмочная группа</p><p>Обоз киногруппы с грузовичками, повозками и лихтвагеном встречается с немецким взводом, спускавшимся с холма в гробовом молчании. Звук печатной машинки.</p><p>ТИТР: Макизары взорвали состав с немецкими частями, отправлявшимися к югу. Акция была проведена в довольно пустынной местности в трех километрах от маленькой деревушки Вассье в час ночи. К шести утра два отряда регулярных войск вермахта прибыли из Драгиньяна и поднялись в горы, чтобы провести облаву.</p><p class="timeplace">75. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. УЗКАЯ ДОЛИНА В ГОРАХ. — УТРО 8.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Попеску, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Идёт съёмка. Константин за камерой. Мод в костюме сидит в карете, перед ней дерутся партнёры. Лицо Мод не выражает ничего. В полном отчаянии к ней подлетает Попеску и делает отчаянные знаки, изображая интерес, беспокойство, намеки на вожделение. Это замечает Люсьен, останавливается, напуганный, а потом, возмущенный не на шутку, направляется к Константину, который изо всех сил пытается удержаться от смеха.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ЛЮСЬЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(мрачно)</span><br/>
Я отлично знаю, что обезображен, но это не причина для того, чтобы мадемуазель Мериваль позволяла себе игнорировать меня так... так грубо; даже мадам Блессен по-прежнему вежлива со мной и... и...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да о чем вы?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ЛЮСЬЕН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(показывая на прыщ)</span>
Я говорю о... об этой вот штуке на лице! Что я могу поделать?! Вот результат нашего гнусного питания, всех этих эрзацев, которыми кормит нас господин Попеску... если он еще достоин называться господином!</p><p>Константин хохочет как сумасшедший. Люсьен в возмущении отходит. Константин жестом подзывает Мод, та подходит.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ты на меня сердишься, да? Я так и знала!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну что ты, с чего бы мне сердиться? Ведь сейчас только десять часов, никак не больше! Мы потеряли всего лишь полдня, потому что мадемуазель изволит спать, вместо того чтобы работать как следует. Так зачем же мне на тебя сердиться?!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Я плохо спала сегодня ночью...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я тоже! Мне даже послышался взрыв. Идет война, представь себе. Но если всякий раз, как взрывают поезд, ты не в состоянии будешь играть, мы никогда не кончим этот фильм.</p><p>Мод собирается плакать как можно натуральнее.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну вот, теперь ты еще и реветь вздумала! Успокойся.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Да мне не шум помешал спать, не шум, а ты...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я? Как это я? Я же тебе ничего не сказал, ничего не сделал... Я даже не видел тебя ночью. Да меня и в комнате-то не было!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Вот именно! Вот именно, не было в комнате, а потом я увидела тебя в коридоре вместе с Вандой.</p><p>Константин хочет взять ее за руку, но она упорно не поднимает головы.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Да, ну и что из этого? Я был у своей жены, представь себе. Ладно, так что будем делать? Если ты отказываешься играть всякий раз, как я ночую на стороне, мне придется искать другую Клелию Конти — и завтра же, неважно, сплю я со своей женой или с кем-нибудь еще.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Ты можешь изменять мне сколько угодно. Ты можешь изменять мне сколько угодно, но я не желаю об этом знать.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(раздражённо)</span><br/>
А откуда же ты об этом узнала? Кто это тебе напел?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Никто мне ничего не напел, но, когда я увидела тебя в коридоре ночью в красном пеньюаре Ванды, я сразу все поняла. Я не так уж глупа, представь себе!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(медленно и мягко)</span><br/>
Я оказался в коридоре только потому, что случился взрыв. Не думаю, что такие взрывы будут повторяться каждую ночь — по крайней мере, очень надеюсь; таким образом, есть шанс, что ты не каждый раз будешь знать о моих изменах. Вот так-то. Значит, договорились? Если взрывов не будет, ты согласна сниматься?</p><p>Мод сморкается и с улыбкой кивает ему. Константин улыбается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
А ты видела, как Попеску помогал тебе только что? Как он изображал Клелию Конти?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
<span class="note">(задумчиво)</span><br/>
Да-а-а, но знаешь, что интересно: я почему-то вижу Клелию другой. А ты? Я представляю ее более... как бы это выразиться... ну, более развратной, что ли... Как ты считаешь?</p><p>Константин, не отвечая широкими, шагами устремляется к коляске, таща за собой Мод.</p><p class="timeplace">76. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. УЗКАЯ ДОЛИНА В ГОРАХ. — УТРО 8.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Романо, Попеску, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Одетая, загримированная и надушенная Ванда выходит из фургона и, смерив испуганную группу с высоты трех ступенек ледяным взглядом, останавливает его на Константине.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Мы будем наконец снимать что-нибудь или нет? В расписании как будто указано, что в половине десятого мы с Людвигом вот в этих костюмах должны говорить друг другу разные пустяки. Я вижу, эта перспектива уже никого не прельщает?</p><p>Осветители пристально разглядывают свои ноги, кто-то прячется за них. Константин стоит лицом к лицу с Вандой.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну, ты долго собираешься мариновать здесь всех нас? Боже, до чего отвратительный день, до чего отвратительны эти съемки, а уж «Обитель» твоя — настоящая богадельня! Все пошло, все скучно до тошноты, слышишь, Константин, это я тебе говорю! Публика заснет на твоей «Обители». И вообще, с меня хватит, я ухожу, удаляюсь в свой фургон — самое уютное место на этой съемочной площадке — и буду там играть в карты. Ну, кто тут умеет играть в джин?<br/>
<span class="note">(обращается к Романо)</span><br/>
Ты, вот ты! Пошли со мной. Бросай свои веревки и иди за мной. Да-да, я знаю, на съемочной площадке не принято говорить о веревке, так что приглашаю всю группу на выпивку сразу после работы.</p><p>Разъярённая Ванда исчезает за дверью фургона. Романо оставляет электрокабели, бросает на Константина смеющийся и одновременно полный покорности судьбе взгляд и, насвистывая, следует за ней. Константин с улыбкой поворачивается к оцепеневшему Попеску и хлопает его по плечу.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Не паникуйте, старина. Через час, самое большее — через два у Ванды улучшится настроение. Да притом нам, кажется, уже пора обедать, разве нет? Так что прервемся-ка и за стол! А я пока проветрюсь, съезжу поглядеть на Вассье, должно быть, красивое местечко.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ОСВЕТИТЕЛЬ</span><br/>
На машине туда не добраться.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Ну ладно, проеду часть дороги, а дальше пройду пешком.</p><p class="timeplace">77. ИНТ. ФУРГОН ВАНДЫ. — ДЕНЬ 8.<br/>
Ванда, Романо</p><p>Ванда входит в фургон и закрывает ставни.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Так ты умеешь играть в джин?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Я играю во все карточные игры.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, подожди только, я сниму грим, парик и все эти тряпки.</p><p>Ванда быстро раздевается за ширмой. Романо хитроумно изворачивается, вытягивая шею, и успевает разглядеть краешек плеча и обнаженную грудь. Ванда ловит этот взгляд в зеркале и хмурится, но глаза Романо заставляют невольно улыбнуться ему.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ты знаешь, что тоже хорош собой? И даже очень хорош. Я вчера сказала Константину и теперь повторю тебе: ты должен был бы потом поехать с нами в Лос-Анджелес и сделать там блестящую карьеру.</p><p>Ванда выходит из-за ширмы в легком бледно-голубом халате, полуложится в шезлонг, шлепает ладонью по стоящему рядом табурету. Романо послушно садится.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну, что ты об этом думаешь?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Почему бы и нет, почему бы и нет? Только бы выбраться отсюда...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А ты не надеешься отсюда выбраться?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Вам-то, думаю, это удастся, вы, конечно... нет никаких оснований...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(сникает)</span><br/>
Есть, основания есть. Есть основания, знаешь ли. Они ведь шныряют повсюду, и информация у них поставлена отлично. А Попеску — настоящий доносчик и, я уверена, докладывает им обо всем. Разве тебе это не известно?</p><p>Романо возмущенно привскакивает с места.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Попеску? Да Константин ни одной минуты не потерпел бы доносчика у себя в группе!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ах, Константин, да он не способен подозревать людей. А вот ты... ты уверен, что никто не подозревает тебя в связи с этим поездом?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(медленно)</span><br/>
С поездом? С каким еще поездом?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с возмущением тряхнув головой)</span><br/>
С тем самым поездом, который ты взорвал вчера ночью и расписание которого узнал от фон Киршена за ужином у нашей дражайшей Бубу. Ах, как я жалею, как я жалею, что вытянула из него эти сведения!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(пожимает плечами)</span><br/>
Было бы о чем жалеть! Этот поезд был набит солдатами и оружием и шел на юг, чтобы помешать высадке союзников. Только не уверяйте меня, что вы нацистка, — я за вами наблюдаю со дня приезда.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(раздражённо)</span><br/>
Ну разумеется, нет. Я работаю на секретную службу ее величества, представь себе. И сюда я приехала с заданием, и мне вовсе ни к чему такой трам-тарарам — этот взрыв и расследование, которое он за собой повлечет. Вот почему я и жалею о том, что случилось, а все остальное тут абсолютно ни при чем. Но на тебя я, конечно, не сержусь.</p><p>Романо слегка присвистывает сквозь зубы, скорее удивленно, чем восхищенно.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Таквы , значит, работаете на англичан? И давно? С самого начала?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да, с самого начала, даже еще до начала. Да и мой отец тоже... Ну, словом, я приехала сюда с заданием, и заданием куда более важным, чем твой поезд, дружок. И ты мне нужен, чтобы завершить дело. У нас произошла неприятность. Я узнала о ней из телеграммы, которую получила вчера, и теперь только ты можешь мне помочь. Мне нельзя прерывать работу, ведь я снимаюсь каждый день. Тебе придется разыскать для меня одного человека неподалеку, в ста километрах отсюда. Человека, который срочно требуется в Америке, а точнее, в Аризоне. Он ученый, физик. Его сопровождающие по глупой случайности попали в облаву. Они, конечно, не проговорятся, но он-то застрял там один, без них, а больше он никого в тех местах не знает. Нужно, чтобы ты или кто-нибудь из твоих отправился за ним и доставил сюда, а тут самолет заберет его... заберет нас, потому что все это наделает шуму. Так вот, самолет захватит нас четверых: его, тебя, меня и Константина, причем завтра же, ибо мы живем, можно сказать, на вулкане, мой мальчик.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Но почему вы доверились именно мне?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Я навела справки. Здесь недалеко есть передатчик. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я явилась бы сюда без надежной организации? Да никогда в жизни, даже ради Стендаля, даже ради Константина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с сомнением приподняв брови)</span><br/>
Даже ради Константина?</p><p>Ванда пожимает плечами и отворачивается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну... конечно, отчасти ради него. В общем, я все равно приехала бы. А теперь послушай: мы должны улететь завтра, а сегодня ночью нужно отправиться за этим человеком. Он находится в Драгиньяне. Если ты не поедешь за ним и не привезешь сюда или попадешься и будешь арестован — мы проиграли. Да и война, вероятнее всего, будет проиграна из-за этого. А если предашь нас или бросишь его на произвол судьбы, наши убьют тебя еще до того, как схватят немцы. Понял?</p><p>Романо придвигает свой табурет к шезлонгу и наклоняется над Вандой. Секунд десять они спокойно смотрят друг на друга. Ванда замечает темные корни волос Романо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Так ты слышал, что я сказала? Если ты возьмешься за это дело и не выполнишь его, мы убьем тебя. Не я сама — это вряд ли. Но если я умру раньше, другие сделают это за меня.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
А вы уверены, что гестаповцы не опередят нас?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Прости меня. Но дело крайне важное. Это самый гениальный физик в Европе. Его ждут в Америке, чтобы закончить работу над бомбой, она называется бомба «А». И если Гитлер захватит его раньше американцев, это будет гибельно для всех, для всего мира, Романо.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(улыбаясь)</span><br/>
Что же это за бомба «А»? Она что, больше теперешних? На грузовике-то ее можно увезти?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Нет, она очень маленькая, но это будет самая страшная, самая разрушительная из всех бомб, какие только можно себе представить. Или, вернее, пока это даже представить себе невозможно... Никто на свете никогда не осмелится использовать ее — ни американцы, ни европейцы. Даже немцы, наверное, не решатся; словом, никто, за исключением Гитлера. Вот почему нужно, чтобы она была сделана у нас и чтобы Гитлер об этом знал.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Ладно, я разыщу вашего физика. Разыщу сегодня же ночью и доставлю к вам, клянусь. Но вот с завтрашним отлетом будут проблемы... Вы думаете, Константин так легко расстанется со своим фильмом?</p><p>Романо, с усмешкой наклонившись еще ниже, кладёт голову на плечо Ванды.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Знаете, если бы вы не были женой Константина и если бы вы не любили его, я...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А ты, если бы ты не был другом Константина... Это мы уладим в Лос-Анджелесе. В тот день, когда Константин опять погонится за кем-нибудь другим, как тогда, в Мексике, мы с тобой разыграем Федру и Ипполита.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(с сожалением)</span><br/>
Не знаю таких.</p><p>Ванда ласково гладит его по щеке.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
А жаль. Ну да ничего, я тебя с ними познакомлю. Всегда мечтала почитать Расина молодому человеку... особенно такому прекрасному юноше, как ты... Да, мы совсем забыли про карты, а ну-ка, тасуй!</p><p>Романо послушно берёт в руки колоду.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Так куда мне нужно ехать?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Это я скажу тебе в последнюю минуту, перед самым отъездом. Эй, что за гнусные карты ты мне сдал?!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(смеётся)</span><br/>
Скажите-ка, вы специально устроили этот скандал? Для того, чтобы поговорить со мной?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да, и Константин, как видишь, этому поверил. Он всегда верит мне именно тогда, когда я валяю дурака... Ага, вот для начала хорошие пики... Скажи-ка, Романо, как тебе кажется, ты способен заговорить, если тебя прижмут покрепче? Я-то уверена, что тут же выложила бы все.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хохочет)</span><br/>
Вы правы. Не стоит слишком доверять себе.</p><p class="timeplace">78. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. ГОРНАЯ ДОРОГА. — ДЕНЬ 8.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Солнечно. Тишина. Машина Константина медленно поднимается по серпантину, он чихает от пыли. Наверху горят какие-то костры. Дорога сужается до тропинки, Константин тормозит и выходит из машины, хочет повернуть назад, но чувствует странный запах. Константин поднимается по тропинке. Табличка с надписью «Вассье» на гребне горы ярко блестит под солнцем. Константин проходит мимо нее.</p><p class="timeplace">79. НАТ. ДЕРЕВНЯ ВАССЬЕ. УЛИЦЫ. — ДЕНЬ 8.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Константин останавливается посреди десятка ферм, на крошечной площади с подобием бакалейной лавки, высоким домом мэра слева и общественным амбаром справа, от которых остались только густо чадящие, кое-где еще тлеющие развалины. Константин каменеет, потом идёт к маленькой школе, сверху донизу забитой досками. Подойдя поближе, Константин видит, что странные черные свертки рядом — трупы. Двенадцать или больше расстрелянных людей лежат головами к стене, и их кровь уже еле сочится сквозь обугленные лохмотья одежды. Десять из них расположены очень аккуратно, два трупа лежат вне ряда. Константин замечает торчащую между приколоченными досками руку, до странности маленькую. Константин подходит вплотную, пинает ногой обгоревшие стены, они обрушиваются, рассыпаются в черный прах. Солнце заливает светом пробоину, а в ней — скрюченные обугленные тела, среди них много детских. Тишина.</p><p>Константин отворачивается, его рвёт на то, что лишь отдаленно напоминает человеческое тело, он отшатывается, и его рвёт опять, на черную, еще горячую доску. Константин пятится назад, отступает все дальше и дальше, очень медленно, за поворот. Константин садится на низенький белый бортик дороги, не тронутый огнем, но горячий от зноя. Рядом с ним, прикрыв глаза, мирно дремлет ящерица. Константин дрожит. Спустя какое-то время Константин встаёт, смотрит вниз, в долину, где видит группу. Заставляет себя не оборачиваться. Он снова садится на камень. Ящерка убегает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Нет, нет, нет, no, ne!..</p><p>Константин слышит свое имя — кричат снизу, из долины. Он смотрит на часы, поднимается на ноги и, шатаясь, бредёт на окликавший его голос — голос Романо.</p><p class="timeplace">80. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. ГОРНАЯ ДОРОГА. — ДЕНЬ 8.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>Бредёт Константин. Ему навстречу, улыбаясь, в рубашке с распахнутым воротом скачет на лошади Романо. Константин обхватывает Романо поперек тела и буквально стаскивает его с седла. Улыбка Романо гаснет, он уже сам поддерживает Константина, чтобы тот не упал.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Что с тобой? Что случилось?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(подавляя приступ рвоты)</span><br/>
Спускайся вниз, спускайся, не ходи дальше, прошу тебя!</p><p>Романо закидывает голову, ловя воздух ноздрями, как охотничий пес.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Я знаю этот запах.</p><p>Легко, словно играя, он изворачивается и выскальзывает из рук Константина, тщетно пытающегося удержать его, вскакивает на коня и гонит его в сторону Вассье. Уронив руки, застыв на месте, Константин глядит ему вслед, потом бросается к машине и уезжает.</p><p class="timeplace">81. НАТ. ПРОВАНС. УЗКАЯ ДОЛИНА В ГОРАХ. — ВЕЧЕР 8.<br/>
Константин, Мод, Люсьен, Ванда, Съёмочная группа</p><p>Поднимается ветер. Тучи. Запах тревожит лошадей. Константин с Мод и Люсьеном Марра уезжают. За ними грузовик с оборудованием. В нём в платье с кринолином сидит Ванда.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Вы только поглядите! Поглядите на меня в этом грузовике: можно подумать, везут статую в Рим, на конкурс скульптуры. Или Марию-Антуанетту — на эшафот.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">МОД</span><br/>
Наконец-то избавлюсь от этого кошмарного запаха, мне все чудится, будто пахнет пожаром.</p><p>Ванда слышит стук копыт и оборачивается. За ними скачет Романо, бледный, всклокоченный, на блестящей от пота лошади.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Глядите-ка, а вот и сеньор рыцарь Ферсен!</p><p>Но эта шутка вызывает у Романо лишь мгновенный намек на улыбку. Он безжалостно натягивает узду, и конь под ним хрипит и мечется, бешено выкатив глаза и испуганно прядая ушами.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(строго)</span><br/>
Ваша лошадь чего-то боится. Что это с вами? А ну-ка, успокойте ее и погарцуйте, как положено элегантному кавалеру, вокруг грузовика и вашей дамы в прелестном кринолине. Когда мы будем проезжать по поселку, я при вас буду чувствовать себя не такой одинокой.</p><p>Романо молча борется с лошадью, усмиряя ее силой. Ванда перегибается к нему через борт машины.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да что случилось?</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Немцы сожгли деревню там, наверху. Они сожгли детей и женщин всей коммуны, а мужчин расстреляли. Там все черное...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ОСВЕТИТЕЛЬ</span><br/>
Господи боже! Господи боже... вот суки, вот сучьи дети!..<br/>
<span class="note">(ищет глазами немцев-членов группы, но их рядом нет)</span><br/>
Прошу прощения. Сволочи! Вот, значит, откуда этот запах.</p><p>Ванда стоит в кузове прямая, напряженная в своем лиловом кринолине; по бокам — двое мужчин в синих спецовках, позади машины — Романо, сдерживающий рвущуюся вперед лошадь. Ванда нагибается к Романо, видит синюю жилку, судорожно бьющуюся на его виске, другую — у горла.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Встретимся в доме. Вам нужно будет сейчас же уехать на «Тальботе». Я поговорю с Константином.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Я его встретил там, наверху, он это видел.</p><p>Ванда на миг прикрывает рукой глаза.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ох, бедный, бедный Константин... И бедный мой Романо.</p><p>Романо отворачивается, ослабляет поводья и, пустив лошадь в галоп, вскоре исчезает из вида.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ОСВЕТИТЕЛЬ</span><br/>
Жалко парня. Видели? Он чуть не заплакал. Черт возьми, ведь совсем еще мальчишка!</p><p>Ванда молча кивает. Она смотрит на золотистые колосья в поле, которые ветер теребит и колышет из стороны в сторону, на фруктовые деревья, белую пыльную дорогу и мирные домики вдали, купающиеся в послеполуденном солнце и еще не застигнутые, не накрытые тенью облаков.</p><p class="timeplace">82. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Столовая. — ВЕЧЕР 8.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Мод, Бубу, Ленц, Люсьен</p><p>Ленц и Люсьен раскладывают пасьянс, Ванда рассеянно перебирает клавиши пианино, Бубу нервничает, а Мод без конца полирует ногти. За окном нервные, злые сполохи. Константин проходит через столовую, не садясь за стол и ни с кем не попрощавшись на ночь.</p><p class="timeplace">83. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Константина. — ВЕЧЕР 8.<br/>
Константин, Бубу, Ванда</p><p>Константин одетый лежит на кровати. Дверь чуточку приотворяется с противным скрипом, затем с треском распахивается и в комнату влетает пёс Азор. Азор подбегает к Константину, облизывает ему лицо и руки, одним прыжком взбирается на постель и ложится на грудь Константина. Константин рассеянно треплет пса по голове и внезапно судорожно скрючивается, сворачивается в комочек и начинает рыдать, уткнувшись в подушку. Азор лижет его мокрые пальцы и пытается отыскать лицо, которое Константин прячет от него, стыдясь, словно человека.</p><p>Открывается дверь и входит Бубу Браганс. Она тут же отступает в коридор, бесшумно прикрыв дверь.</p><p class="timeplace">84. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Константина. — ВЕЧЕР 8.<br/>
Константин, Ванда</p><p>Дверь снова открывается через какое-то время. Входит Ванда. Она ложится рядом с Константином, прижимает его всклокоченную, вздрагивающую от рыданий голову к плечу и гладит его лицо, обводя каждую черточку.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Говори со мной. Говори!</p><p>Константин молчит, лежит, откинув голову назад и время от времени сотрясается от конвульсивных всхлипов.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
<span class="note">(шепчет)</span><br/>
Говори, говори же...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хриплым и сорванным голосом)</span><br/>
Это было невероятно. Это было невероятно — то, что я увидел.</p><p>Константин кладёт голову на плечо Ванды.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну, успокойся, успокойся, ведь не ты же сотворил все это. Ты никогда не был немцем, Константин, мой старый златогривый лев, мой бедный полукровка Константин!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Как это — не был немцем? Я ведь с ними якшался. И, может быть, побудил надеть мундир других — совсем еще мальчиков. Меня должны всюду ненавидеть, и это будет справедливо, понимаешь? Справедливо!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Но ты никому и никогда не причинял зла, ты многих спасал. Я уже говорила тебе, сколько людей осталось в живых благодаря твоей помощи. Ты делал добро, а не вредил!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Нет, нет! Я отказывался видеть, что они творят зло. Я лгал себе и другим, я всегда лгал. Я прикидывался добреньким, а им позволял убивать. Но я не должен был молчать, Ванда! Мне нужно было кричать во все горло, отречься от них, заставить их убить меня. Я сообщник моей родины и на сей раз обязан ответить за свои действия. Иначе нельзя, Ванда: слишком много мертвецов вокруг...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Да какие действия?! Это было ослепление, это было...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я виновен в своем молчании. Все эти три года оно должно было набатом гудеть у меня в ушах, Ванда, ты же все понимаешь! Так зачем ты расписываешь мне будущее в радужных красках, когда я вот уже три года живу в черно-белом кошмаре? Я не могу даже представить себе это будущее. Оно устарело, вышло из моды!..</p><p>Константин замолкает, Ванда плачет. Константин обнимает её, успокаивает. Звучит Эдит Пиаф «Pardone moi». Ванда начинает говорить. Константин становится всё более рассеянным, под конец кивает.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Всё просто. Мы в присутствии членов группы как бы внезапно, по вдохновению, решим отпраздновать вдвоем свое супружеское примирение, устроив «ужин влюбленных». Уедем, встретимся с Оттингом и привезём его к посадочной площадке, где будет ожидать Романо. Сядем в этот чертов самолет и — будь что будет!</p><p>Константин целует Ванду. Рассеянность понемногу отпускает его. Когда Ванда засыпает, растрёпанная и прекрасная, Константин поднимается и выходит из комнаты.</p><p class="timeplace">85. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Комната Романо. — НОЧЬ 8.<br/>
Константин, Романо</p><p>Входит Константин, широко распахнув дверь. Полумрак, подслеповатая желтая лампочка. Полунагой, едва прикрытый углом простыни, Романо лежит в бессильной, почти непристойной позе, закинув голову так, словно уже мертв. Константин склоняется и медленно опускает голову на плечо Романо, потом ложится рядом, спокойно, как лег бы брат, и медленно засыпает.</p><p class="timeplace">86. ИНТ. КАФЕ. — ДЕНЬ 9.<br/>
Попеску</p><p>Попеску в кафе у телефонной трубки. За стенами гремит выстрел. Посетители выбегают.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ШТАЙНХАУЭР (ЗК)</span><br/>
Вы что, совсем идиот? Куда? Когда? Почему вы не позвонили мне в ту же секунду? Надо же быть таким кретином!.. Я получил точные инструкции...</p><p>Попеску прикрывает трубку ладонью и испуганно оглядывается.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ШТАЙНХАУЭР (ЗК)</span><br/>
Да вы хоть понимаете, что от этих сведений зависят действия взвода СС, срочно вызванного из Вара? Вам было приказано следить за каждым шагом Романо, дождаться возвращения Константина и Ванды и незамедлительно донести о появлении любого нового лица в доме Бубу Браганс! Вы должны были позвонить еще раз и сообщить всё.</p><p class="timeplace">87. ИНТ. КАФЕ. — ДЕНЬ. ФЛЭШБЕК ПОПЕСКУ.<br/>
Константин, Ванда, Попеску</p><p>Константин и Ванда усаживаются за стол, заказывают аперитивы и увлеченно осушают бокал за бокалом.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Здесь все отвратительно, и ты сам мне отвратителен. Я не собираюсь проводить тут вечер, а ты, если тебе угодно, можешь оставаться!</p><p>Ванда вихрем вылетает за дверь, Константин следует за ней. В окно Попеску видит, как они садятся в машину и уезжают.</p><p>КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА ПОПЕСКУ.</p><p class="timeplace">88. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. СТОЛОВАЯ. — ВЕЧЕР 9.<br/>
Мод, Ленц, Люсьен, Попеску, Романо, Бубу</p><p>Ужин без Константина и Ванды. Мод пытается щебетать. Людвиг Ленц нервно пускается в воспоминания о Лазурном береге, где его в семилетнем возрасте учили плавать брассом. Попеску, стоя у окна в сад, не спускает глаз с Романо, который замечает это. Часы бьют десять вечера. Романо подходит к Попеску, хватает его за локоть, разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов, даёт жестокую пощечину.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">РОМАНО</span><br/>
Предатель! Нацист! Джа пе кар! Пхагэл тут дэвэл! Кар тути андэ кэрло, фашистский прихвостень!</p><p>Романо тащит Попеску к телефону. Попеску звонит.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ПОПЕСКУ</span><br/>
Гестапо? Капитана Киршена... Герр капитан? Да... Роман Вилленберг, работающий ассистентом у фон Мекка, действительно сражается в Сопротивлении, но я, я не выпущу его из рук... А сам фон Мекк и Ванда... они недавно звонили и меньше чем через час собираются вернуться домой...</p><p>Изумленная Бубу, ошеломленная Мод и оба потерявших дар речи актера смотрят на эту сцену так, словно это плохой фильм.</p><p class="timeplace">89. НАТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. САД. — ВЕЧЕР 9.<br/>
Эсэсовцы<br/>
<br/>
89-А. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. КОМНАТА РОМАНО. — ВЕЧЕР 9.<br/>
Романо</p><p>Сад и дом заливает свет фар подъехавших машин. Эсэсовцы выгружаются и спешат к дому. Из окна их видит Романо.</p><p class="timeplace">90. НАТ. ЛУГ. — ВЕЧЕР 9.<br/>
90-А. ИНТ. КАБИНА САМОЛЁТА. — ВЕЧЕР 9.<br/>
Ванда, Оттинг, Константин, Пилот</p><p>Звучит Bioshock Infinite: Burial at sea «La vie en rose».</p><p>На лугу у лесной опушки два сигнальных костра. Ванда смотрит на часы. Десять. На луг мягко приземляется самолёт. Костры тут же затаптывают. Константин помогает забраться в самолёт ОТТИНГУ (австриец-альбинос), затем Ванде, а сам остаётся снаружи, глядя на них снизу. Вихрь от пропеллера треплет его гриву, глаза блестят.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Ну, иди же!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(указывает назад)</span><br/>
А Романо?..</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ОТТИНГ</span><br/>
Господин фон Мекк, господин фон Мекк, вы, надеюсь, не собираетесь остаться здесь из-за этого мелкого террориста, да вдобавок явного педераста, этого мальчишки с крашеными волосами? Или собираетесь?</p><p>Ванда поспешно хватает Оттинга за колено, но Константин вдвигается в кабину и пристально смотрит Оттингу в глаза.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Этот мелкий террорист и вдобавок явный педераст, даст себя убить, для того чтобы вы, вот вы смогли потом единым махом убить миллионы людей, вам понятно? Он очень скоро погибнет из-за вас, господин доктор Оттинг...</p><p>Оттинг отшатывается как от пощёчины. Тишина.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ВАНДА</span><br/>
Константин, умоляю тебя, поднимайся. Поднимайся же! Я не смогу жить без тебя, Константин... Иди сюда!</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
<span class="note">(качая головой)</span><br/>
Не могу.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">ОТТИНГ</span><br/>
Я прошу у вас прощения, господин фон Мекк. Я не знал, что это был такой близкий друг...</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Я тоже.</p><p>Константин делает шаг назад и взмахивает рукой. Самолет мчится вперед, отрывается от земли и, взмыв над лесом, исчезает в ночном небе. Константин видит слезы, залившие лицо Ванды, как дождь. Шатаясь, он бредёт к лесу, забирается в машину и уезжает.</p><p class="timeplace">92. НАТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. — НОЧЬ 9.<br/>
Константин</p><p>Машина Константина проносится по засыпанной гравием аллее, въезжает во двор резиденции.</p><p class="timeplace">93. НАТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. САД. — НОЧЬ 9.<br/>
Константин, Эсэсовцы, Солдаты</p><p>Константин выходит, громко хлопнув дверцей машины, и вытягивается по стойке «смирно», глядя на суету ординарцев, солдат, эсэсовцев и на блестящие дула винтовок в темноте сада. Константин быстрым, упругим, четким шагом военного входит по ступеням крыльца и распахивает дверь.</p><p class="timeplace">93. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. Салон. — НОЧЬ.<br/>
Константин, Бубу, Часовые</p><p>Константин одним движением руки отстраняет скрещенные перед ним штыки часовых, входит. Растерянная, растерзанная, растрепанная, вся в синяках Бубу Браганс валяется в кресле в бесстыдной позе. Она с бесстрашной дерзостью подмигивает ему.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">Бубу</span><br/>
<span class="note">(хрипло выкрикивает)</span><br/>
Хелло, Константин!</p><p>Не остановившись, Константин стремительно доходит до кабинета. Он толкает дверь, и солдаты, охраняющие ее, невольно расступаются при виде его рыжеволосой грозной головы.</p><p class="timeplace">94. ИНТ. ЛЕТНЯЯ РЕЗИДЕНЦИЯ БРАГАНС. КАБИНЕТ. — НОЧЬ.<br/>
Константин, Романо, Попеску, Солдаты, Офицеры</p><p>Константин входит в кабинет.</p><p class="dialogue"><span class="name">КОНСТАНТИН</span><br/>
Хайль Гитлер!</p><p>Константин задвигает дверной засов, прислоняется спиной к створке. Кабинет погружен в полумрак. В центре комнаты настольная лампа на кронштейне, направленная в центр комнаты. Её светом залит стул, к которому привязан Романо. Романо сидит, уронив голову на грудь. Рядом стоят двое немецких солдат в уже забрызганных кровью рубашках, у стола — двое офицеров в безупречных мундирах, улыбающиеся, с сигаретами в зубах. За столом жалкий, нелепый, как заблудившийся турист, в шортах и сандалиях дрожит от страха Попеску. Один из офицеров хватается за кобуру. Константин шагает в конус света, виден большой черный пистолет в его руке. Немец замирает с протянутой рукой. </p><p>Константин глядит на бессильно сникшие плечи и спину Романо. Романо приподнимает голову, и Константин видит неописуемо страшное лицо; мутный, бессмысленный от боли взгляд с трудом находит его, узнаёт. Они смотрят друг на друга. Константин направляет дуло пистолета на шею Романо и стреляет в самую середину шеи, в сонную артерию. </p><p>Брызнувшая фонтаном кровь заливает обезображенное побоями лицо, голова медленно опускается на грудь, свешиваются вниз белокурые пряди с черными корнями. Взвывают офицеры и солдаты, выкрикивая хриплые ругательства, нечеловечески кричит Попеску, простирая вперед руки. За спиной Константина падает дверь, сорванная с петель. </p><p>Константин резко суёт дуло пистолета в рот, мушкой больно царапнув верхнюю губу, и спускает курок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>